


Alpha and Omega

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: The Avengers rescue a werewolf from Hydra.  Can she warm the Winter Soldier’s heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with bambamwolf87 <3

Loki stepped off the elevator into the common room of the tower after the mission that day.He was filthy from battle, covered in grime, and carrying something over his shoulder.The fact that Loki came to the common room first while the rest of the team went to get cleaned up wasn’t surprising.Bucky was in the common room waiting for the team to return. He had been left alone in the tower to wait for the team to return as they were taking down a Hydra base and they hadn’t been 100% sure that his mind was healed enough to successfully face down Hydra. Bucky was also somehow Loki’s friend and Loki knew that he would want to know the team was home.

How those two had become such good friends, no one knew, but it was good for both of them. 

None of that was strange.What _was_ strange was the unconscious girl draped casually over the god’s shoulder.

Loki nodded a greeting to Bucky. “Sergeant. The mission was a success. That base was destroyed most thoroughly,” Loki told him with a smirk. Bucky looked up from the book he was pretending to read and stared at his friend and the girl on his shoulder.Loki indicated the girl. No, not girl, young woman.“We rescued this little one from their care. I am taking her to the healing room. The team is uninjured, just cleaning up from the fight,” Loki told him and turned to take the girl to the medbay, letting Bucky get a good look at the girl as he turned. She was thin and pale with long auburn hair and looked at a glance to be roughly in her early 20s.

What was strange and intriguing about her were the wolf-ears and tail she had of the same auburn of her hair.

Bucky's curiosity was piqued and he couldn’t help staring at her ears and tail as Loki carried her to the medbay. He waited and tried to be patient about it until Loki returned to the common room. "Did you notice she had a tail and animal ears on her head?" he demanded of his friend stupidly.He was beyond intrigued by the young woman.

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes.“Yes, my friend.My powers of observation have not failed me that miserably," he teased.He noticed Bucky’s interest in the girl immediately.He’d had a feeling his friend would be interested.Or more.“The Captain believes she is an experiment of some variety," Loki shrugged, clearly disbelieving that.Bucky raised an eyebrow.Loki tended to know more than he let on, but sometimes he felt generous enough to share.“It feels more... natural to me, though I cannot claim knowledge of all of Midgard's creatures,” he added at Bucky’s curious look.

Bucky tilted his head, thinking over the implications. “Natural, hmm? She made me think of something mythical. Out of a fairytale…” he pondered what the girl could be.He desperately wanted to know more.

Loki raised an eyebrow "A tale you say?What kind of tale?" he was intrigued as ever by new stories.It didn’t matter what kind of story or where it came from.He was the god of stories among other things. 

Bucky chuckled at Loki’s enthusiasm for stories."Ever heard of 'Little Red Ridinghood'?" he asked the god.Loki knew a lot of stories already and Bucky wouldn’t retell him one he already knew.

Loki inclined his head.“I have.Idiot child refused to listen to her mother and got eaten by a wolf,” he summarized the story.

Bucky chuckled as he nodded.Loki tended to have some interesting ideas about stories and the pair enjoyed discussing the differences in the stories they both knew.Bucky nodded at Loki’s assessment.“That's one version. Another is that she was a werewolf. Do you know what a werewolf is, or is supposed to be?" he asked the god.His question wasn’t rude or demeaning to his friend.He was simply asking if Loki knew of the Midgardian mythological creature.He wouldn’t reexplain it if Loki already knew what it was.Loki appreciated the consideration.

Loki pondered his vast knowledge of too many stories and finally came up with an answer."A human who turns into a wolf at the full-moon," he finally replied, recalling old information about the creatures."At least according to most lore,” he added with a shrug.

Bucky absolutely loved his best friend’s (ok, best friend other than Steve) memory.He absorbed information like a sponge, especially if it was in the form of a story.“Exactly, but I don't think they actually exist… Or I didn't. That girl reminded me of what one could resemble,” he explained his thought process.

Loki shrugged.“We will simply have to ask her when she wakes.I _may_ have knocked her a bit too unconscious in order to get her here safely..." he added with another shrug.He hadn’t _meant_ to hurt her, but Hydra had made her try to kill him and he’d done what he’d had to in order to get her here safely.

Bucky was surprised by that.Loki didn’t usually physically harm the people they were saving. "You normally use your magic to disable and disarm the innocents,” he reminded Loki gently.The team would be mad if he started hurting innocent people.

Loki sighed heavily and looked sheepish.“Usually.However, she was being uncooperative and appears to have at least a small bit of magical resistance.It took more effort to subdue her with magic, which knocked her out once I got past her defenses.” Bucky relaxed at that, relaxed that Loki hadn’t really hurt her and had used only as much force as it required to get her here safely.

“She must be strong, I hope she is not an agent of Hydra,” Bucky said worriedly. Dealing with an actual Hydra agent would be much more challenging than helping one of their victims.They took in strays all the time. 

Loki shook his head."I tasted enough of her thoughts and emotions when I was knocking her out.She was working for them under force and coercion.If she is an agent it is not of her own free will.She does not wish to be,“ he reassured Bucky.

Bucky couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine at that thought.“I have never been a fan of idea of getting glimpses inside someone's mind. Then again, I had my head scrambled and swiped a lot,” he admitted.

“I know, my friend.And you know my ethics on the subject of mind reading,” he’d only healed Bucky’s mind with express permission.He was careful not to go around reading minds as that was highly unethical.“However, I take no responsibility for thoughts that are projected,” he reminded his friend, especially during combat, Loki would use any advantage he could get. 

Bucky sighed. He had to admit that Loki was right.He did have ethics about using his magic to read minds.Bucky knew he was sensitive about the subject.“I know.I know you wouldn't fabricate another's memories. How long do you think she'll like out for?" he changed the subject back to the intriguing girl

“Not long," Loki replied with a smirk. “You get to babysit the new girl. _I_ am going to get a much needed shower,” he moaned at the thought of getting properly clean from Hydra debris and left Bucky alone in the common room.

Bucky mock-glared at his friend.“I know, I'm used to it!" he shouted at the god’s back.To be honest, Bucky liked helping the people they rescued from Hydra. It made him feel like he was making a positive difference, like he was actually helping people.It was important to him after all the shit he’d been through. 

Almost as soon as the god was gone, there were noises from the medbay as the girl started to come to.Damn Trickster had known she was waking up and left her for him to deal with.

Why was he friends with Loki again?

Bucky chuckled to himself, and, being his curious self, followed the sounds of the waking wolf-girl. He was led to the door of her medical room.He listened without intruding, in case she was just talking in her sleep.Instead, she groaned and he watched her sit up slowly in the bed.She looked so small and frail and innocent.A being to protect, not a killer for Hydra.

He opened the door, slowly, trying not to startle her. "Hey there,” he greeted her gently, or tried to.He knew he was intimidating, especially with his big metal arm, but he gave her a lopsided grin anyway.“What's your name, can you remember it?"

His heart broke when he saw her jump.Her tail wrapped around herself and she cuddled it for comfort.She cuddled it while she looked over the soldier and her eyes lit with recognition.That hurt him too.There was only one reason for her to recognize him."The Winter Soldier,” she said softly, her voice was full of awe of him.Bucky realized that he would have outranked her in Hydra's organization system, so of course she knew of him.Or the him of Hydra anyway.She cringed back when she realized he'd asked her a question and she hadn’t answered yet."My designation is Omega, sir,” she replied, though that wasn't what he asked her. 

It hurt that it wasn’t what he had asked.In a small voice he pressed her, trying again.“Do you remember what your name is?" he asked gently.

She nodded shyly "Gweniveve.Gwen," she replied softly, carefully.She didn’t want to upset the soldier. 

Bucky walked closer to her bed with a smile. “Good,” he praised, relaxing that she hadn’t been wiped to forget her name.“That's a cute name, do your friends call you Gwenie?" he asked warmly.

She shook her head and made a face, wrinkling her nose adorably. "No, the pack called me Gwen," she replied softly, shifting to sit cross-legged, relaxing in his presence.

"Pack? Do you mean Hydra?" he asked, gentle and curious.It was a strange term, unless his suspicion of her race was correct.

She shook her head with a soft snarl. Gods, she was adorable.“No.My family before Hydra,” she clarified. 

Bucky nodded, it was a strange term for a family, but he was glad she remembered having one.He pulled a chair toward her bed.“May I sit next to your bed?” he asked.He’d worked with enough rescues to know to let them be in control as much as possible. She nodded and turned to face him as he was sitting down.She was sitting cross-legged and looked more comfortable and relaxed around him. 

“How long were you in Hydra? Where are you originally from?" he asked her when he was seated.

She pondered that and shrugged.“Years,” she finally said.It was hard to know exactly how long. “Since I was a puppy... I grew upin... a..." she searched for the word “pack in the woods.Hydra killed my people and took the puppies for their experiments,” she told him, sorrow in her voice.

Bucky looked confused and shook his head.“I’m not understanding something,” he told her gently.“You're not a dog, you're a young woman. What do you mean by puppies?" he had a feeling, but he wanted to hear her say it, hear her confirm what she was.

She shook her head, looking sheepish.“I’m sorry... I'm not being clear.Have you heard of werewolves?" she asked him softly, gently.She clearly expected this conversation to be difficult.

Bucky’s eyes widened.That’s what he thought, but he hadn’t wanted to believe they were real.He nodded. “In fairytales and myths,” he clarified.

"We're real," she told him gently, knowing it was a shock for people.She watched his reaction carefully, watched to see if this intriguing man could accept her for what she was.He lived with superheroes. Surely one little wolf-girl wasn’t too big of a shock for him.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolves were real. 

Werewolves were real.

It was a lot to take in, but it was all fascinating and exciting.Her words didn’t concern Bucky, not at all.Hell, he was even more intrigued to know that werewolves were real. Now he just wanted to understand everything and anything he could learn about them. 

“Amazing,” he told her as he tried to organize his thoughts, tried to figure out what to ask her first.There were so many questions and all of them important.First though, first came helping.“How many puppies survived Hydra?" He wanted to save those children, any of the ones who had been stolen away from their homes like she had been.

She shrugged and looked down. She looked so sad and small. "I don't know.They separated us years ago,”

Bucky frowned; he could only imagine the torture and pain they could have experienced or could still be living through. "There weren’t any in your recent group of agents?" he pressed.He’d help rescue her people if he could.

She shook her head again."I saw a couple a few years ago.It seems that Hydra kept the Alpha males to work for them. They got distracted in my presence, since they kept wanting to save me and protect me instead of focusing on the missions. I haven't seen another werewolf since that mission,” she said softly.

"Were the other puppies all males? Perhaps males just like you for being their own kind?” he was trying to speak to her using the words she was using to try to connect with her. “I’m sorry if I’m asking stupid questions.I'm just trying to get the big picture, trying to understand.“

"Most of them,” she admitted. “There are always more males than females.But no, that wasn't the issue.The issue was pack rank.The males they kept, the alphas, they're warriors, the biggest strongest fighters, natural leaders.They protect the rest of the pack.I'm an Omega.My role isn't to fight, but to be the heart of the pack.To offer peace and calm to balance their volatile tempers.But when they sensed that I was in danger, that a precious rare Omega was in danger, they rushed to try to protect me from Hydra.None of our commanding officers were pleased,” she shuddered at the memory and Bucky fought not to growl at whatever memories were causing that reaction from her.If he growled, he would scare her.That was the last thing he wanted, so he worked to rein in his temper.It took all of his willpower to manage.She kept talking. "Which only made me cry when they were yelling so much about how I was distracting the men.Which just upset the Alphas more, until the Alphas killed the their commanding officers..." She said softly. He heard it in her voice, even though Hydra was terrible and full of evil people, she still mourned the loss of life.

"Then,” Bucky paused.He had to ask, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.“Then why did Hydra keep you?" He had an idea, but one that sickened him to his core. He prayed that his suspicion wasn’t true with every fiber of his being. 

If it was…

If it was, he didn’t know how she’d ever recover.

She shrugged, looked uncomfortable and curled in on herself.“Why do you think? If you want more highly unkillable super soldiers, the easiest way to get them is to breed the highly unkillable super soldiers you already have,” she said softly. 

Bucky knew it. 

Of course that had been the reason.

He couldn’t help the whispered ‘fuck’ that escaped his lips.He couldn't handle the visual. "Had they... have they already used you for that purpose?" he forced the words out.He had to know.He had to know what she’d been through in order to help her.

She blushed and looked away, unwilling to answer that question. 

That wasn’t helpful. 

He didn’t want to press her, but he needed to know.At the very least he needed to know medically to help her. Or to get her the medical help she needed. 

At worst, he needed to know how many bastards he had to go kill.

He had to press her, had to get an answer from her.So he cajoled.”If you don't tell me now, the doctors will perform testing to find out. Come on sweetheart, save us the time,” he added gently.“Please,” he couldn’t help the begging quality of his tone.

He also had no idea where the word ‘sweetheart’ came from.

She whined softly at that, cuddling her tail as she did, at the thought of doctors and unpleasant tests, at his curse.She finally nodded, though refused to look at him when she did.

"Yes they've been using you to... to birth more offspring? Or yes you're going to answer me?" He was hoping she was too young for the breeding program.He was hoping against hope that her nod didn’t mean what he knew it did. 

She huffed in exasperation.He knew damn well what she meant. “Yes, they’ve used me for that,” she finally muttered.“They tried with human males first to see if they could get the offspring they wanted. It didn’t take, but they couldn’t get the wolves to... perform... without consent so they were going to try artificial insemination next,” her tone is clear they hadn’t tried that yet.There was nothing good about any of this.

Bucky felt terrible. She'd been raped.Probably repeatedly and often.And probably by men similar to his built, he could only assume. Now he understood why she curled up on herself. "Gwen, I wouldn't do that to you. None of us would.You’re safe here,” he paused to let his words sink in.“I’m sorry for the abuse and losses they caused you."

“I know most men aren’t like that,” she said softly with a generosity beyond any saint with what she’d been through.She really did know it.It was still hard to trust, though. “The grumpy man with the stupid hat,” she indicated Loki’s horned helmet with her hands.He really did have a distinctive helmet. “Said it would be safe with the Avengers,” she said in a soft voice and looked up at him hopefully.The poor thing just wanted to be safe.

And loved?

Where the fuck had that thought come from??

And why wasn’t it going away?

He shook himself away from that line of thoughts and nodded. “You’re safe here,” he confirmed. He was interested in learning more about her and her werewolf history so he pressed on. "How old are you? Do werewolves age like regular people?”He was so childlike in his excitement to learn more about her and her people.

She pondered that for a moment. She actually had to think about it.“23, I think. It was hard to keep track in Hydra,” she shook her head at his other question. “We age to maturity like humans and then stop aging. I’ll look like this until the day I die,” she explained. 

She scarcely looked 18.That explained why the team thought she was barely legal.

"Wow, that would make you noticeable after a while. I don't age right either. Don't think I can,” he admitted.Hydra had messed with him too after all and they still didn’t know all the repercussions of that.

She nodded and looked interested, her posture relaxing again, though she had the adorable habit of cuddling her tail.Bucky didn’t know what a word strong than ‘adorable’ was.But that was the word that described her cuddling her tail.“Hydra did horrible things to you too?” She asked, thinking him possibly a kindred spirit.

Bucky nodded, then pulled off the glove on his left hand, raised the sleeve up. He usually hid his metal arm, generally not around the tower, but definitely when he was helping the rescues.He didn’t want to scare them.And his metal arm was intimidating at best, downright terrifying at worst.Especially those from Hydra who knew him. "And they screwed up my brain,” he admitted.

She reached out curiously and touched his metal arm with a gentle tentative hand. Bucky tried not to recoil, though it wasn’t like the arm had the ability to feel.He still couldn’t believe this adorable gentle being was trying to touch a monster like him.“I’m sorry they did that to you” she said softly. Even after all she’d been through, the little creature was gentle, caring, and kind. It should’ve been stamped out of her years ago.

He was so grateful it hadn’t been.

"Well, technically I lost my arm in the 40's but they gave me a new arm. At the price of my sanity. They used me to kill a friend and his wife. Almost killed my oldest friend. He is who eventually broke their brainwashing,” he explained to her.

She listened to his story with interest and wide eyes, but nodded sadly. “They’re terrible people” she said softly. “But we’re free now?”

"Yes, little one. We’re free.We only want to help you heal and keep you safe, if you’ll let us.”

She nodded and looked so heartbreakingly relieved. And somehow, inexplicably her relief and calm and peace spread to him as well.

And he found himself caring more for this strange, exotic, enticing little wolf-girl than any of the other rescues, than anyone he’d met since he’d come out of the ice.And he’d only met her less than an hour ago.

Now what could that mean? 

And how had it happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky couldn’t place what it was about this young woman, but there was something about her presence that was comforting, soothing.He thought it might be their common past that made her so relatable to him.Maybe. 

“How are you feeling?" he asked her gently. 

She looked so confused by the question.The poor thing wasn’t used to any kindness.He saw her struggle to think of herself.Saw her try to come up with an answer.He waited patiently for her to come up with an answer for him and didn’t press her.He knew better.“Is there anything to eat?” she finally asked in a small, timid voice. It wasn’t what Bucky had actually asked, but he would accept the answer.

He laughed loudly, throwing back his head in mirth."A whole cafeteria on the 2nd floor, all you can eat. You up for a walk?" he asked her warmly.

She grinned at his bark of laughter and nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely, if it involves food. And a room other than a... medical room,” she wrinkled her nose at her surroundings. Doctors and exams were not pleasant memories.Bucky could understand that.Poor thing had been through a lot.

"I think I can arrange something. Its just a bedroom with its own bathroom, but I'm hoping it's better that here." He waved at the hospital setting.Of course she’d have her own room in the tower and no one here shared bathrooms. 

She nodded her agreement.Anything would be better than what she’d had before now. “That sounds better than here,” she can’t help cringing at being in the bed in a hospital setting.It brought back too many memories. “And way better than that cell at Hydra,” she added with a shudder. 

She swung her legs out of the bed so she could get out of the bed and this room.Bucky offered her his flesh hand and helped her down from the hospital bed.It was taller than usual beds and he didn’t want her stumbling when it surprised her.

Her small stature and young appearance made it easy to want to protect her from harm.

She accepted his help, taking his big strong warm hand in her small chilly one and gave him a warm grateful smile. By all rights, she should be afraid of him, but he just seemed so safe.So protective and like the wolves of her childhood.She couldn’t help trusting him.

When she was standing, he could see just how thin and uncared for the poor thing was.

All he wanted to do was protect her.

“You're welcome to tour the building. This is the Avengers tower. We're in New York state,” he explained as he led her from the room. She nodded at his explanation and blushed when she realized she was still holding his hand. She dropped it quickly, shyly, when she realized.Bucky hadn’t minded at all, but he couldn’t tell her that.He could only give her a reassuring smile.

They made it to the cafeteria quickly.It wasn’t far from the medical rooms.Bucky led her over to buffet they’d set up for lunch.He picked up a tray for them and carried it for them, just letting her pick what she wanted from the offerings.“Whatever you want from what's here. Grab it and I'll set it on a table for you." He told her with a sweet smile.His mama had raised him to be polite. And he wanted to take care of her.

And he had old memories around this.It was a courtesy of courtship.

No, he couldn’t let his mind go down _that_ path.

Gwen started to protest that she was perfectly capable of carrying her own food, but she recognized the protective caring glint in Bucky’s eyes. He was going to help her whether she needed it or not. It was better to let him do it and feel good about himself. Alphas were all the same, even if Bucky wasn’t a werewolf and not a true alpha.She looked at the selections and chose a couple things that looked appealing. It was more food than Hydra would have given her, but not enough for her higher than human metabolism. 

Bucky watched her fill a plate while he filled two for himself.He set their plates at one of the tables and pulled out her chair for her. She took her seat and he went to get them drinks. He got them both glasses of rootbeer and offered one to her."I just guessed on what you’d like. It’s rootbeer. It's one of my favorites." He told her with a smile, trying to sound reassuring.

“Thank you,” she said softly and gave him a warm smile as she took the drink from him.She took a sip and giggled when the bubbles tickled her nose. “It’s good,” she told him brightly. 

God, she could light up a room.

She took another sip, her tail swishing happily in pleasure before she tucked into her meal. 

Bucky watched her and he was observant. He doubted that was enough food.Not for a supernatural creature.Not for someone tortured by Hydra.“One plate? No desserts either?" He had two packed plates himself.

She shrugged shyly. “It’s more than Hydra gave us...” she said evasively. She didn’t want to get into trouble for taking too much.She also didn’t want to take too much.

He pointed at his plates. "See anything you might like, take it. I can get more,” he told her firmly.“You're still under medical watch. You could have a concussion. Sorry, Loki didn't mean to hit you so hard." He frowned, unhappy that his friend had hurt this exotic creature.

She nodded, unconcerned by his frown, it wasn’t directed at her. “It wasn’t his fault. I wasn’t exactly being cooperative. Though in my defense he _could_ have been more clear that he was rescuing me,” she added grumpily.She wouldn’t have fought so hard if she knew he’d been trying to help her.She finished off her own plate quickly and tentatively stole a brownie off of his plate. She knew alpha males well, even if he wasn’t a wolf, they all liked providing for those under their protection or who they cared for. He wouldn’t be happy until she’d taken his offering of food.

He didn’t understand that offering the choicest bits of the meal was a courtship ritual among her people.

He raised an eyebrow. "Gwen, I know you're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling.” His voice held a bit of warning to it. Especially when he said her name.He wasn’t letting her get away with not taking care of herself, especially just for propriety’s sake. 

She squeaked at the scolding and took more while grumbling under her breath “Overprotective alphas...”

He smirked at her mumbling under her breath. He got his face a little closer to hers. "Another cool fact about me, I have super hearing too." His eyes locked with hers as he said it.

She blushed and squirmed a little under his intense gaze. “Sorry...” she murmured. 

He was impressed and glad that she hadn’t cringed back from him when he was being scary.He knew he was being scary and testing her.He had to see how damaged she was from Hydra.And emotionally, she didn’t seem that bad. He sat back, cutting into his steak. After a few bites, "I didn't mean to scare you. Sometimes my resting face... looks angry. I don't mean for it to, but when you're as ugly as me, it happens." He said with a laugh, teasing, making fun of himself to put her at ease.

She giggled. “You’re hardly ugly,” she told him, looking him over with a more appraising eye and he could tell from her glance that she appreciated what she saw of his form.That was new and he couldn’t remember the last time a woman had found him attractive. 

The metal arm scared off most of them.

It was his turn to blush with pink in his cheeks. "You don't want me. I'm tough, but old. I'm over 100 years old. You deserve to find someone closer to your own age,” he told her quickly.He was damaged goods, no one would ever want him.

She shrugged, looking unconcerned by that news. “I’ll live until someone goes out of their way to kill me. As to who I’m with? As long as we make each other happy, that’s all I care about,” she told him warmly and happily stole another brownie off of his plate, her tail swishing at the treat.

He noted her use of ‘we’.Did she?Could she?Could she possibly mean him in that ‘we’? 

No, she couldn’t.

They just met.They just rescued her.She _just_ got out of Hydra.There was no way she was interested.

He still couldn’t help blinking at her statement.

 _Was_ she flirting with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky pushed the thoughts aside, chiding himself to keep those thoughts to himself.He didn’t want to scare or overwhelm the girl.There’d be no way she’d like him if he started acting like a loon.“I'm your babysitter for the week,” he told her with a boyish grin that made her laugh.“Most of the team is out on other missions or errands. I'm the only one without a life, apparently." He was making fun of himself to get another laugh out of her.Her laughter was an absolute delight and he wanted her happy. 

She obliged him with giggles.“Poor thing,” she teased him warmly.She was getting more comfortable around him and Bucky couldn’t be happier that she was. “It’s pointless to remind you that I’m a grown adult who doesn’t need a babysitter, isn’t it?” She teased, getting braver.

Bucky chuckled and she smiled at his mirth.“Yeah. Not my call. Captain America and Ironman make the rules. Even if I technically outrank Steve..." Bucky huffed, blowing his bangs.

She giggled again at his words and at the very human gesture of dealing with unruly hair. “Steve is the one with the shield, right?” She asked curiously. 

Bucky was surprised she didn’t know for an instant, but remembered that she’d been basically living under a rock since she was a child.Of course she didn’t know the Avengers, not if she was kept in a Hydra base. 

But she had known him.

The thought warmed his heart for a moment, until he remember _why_ she knew him.He didn’t want to be known as The Winter Soldier.Not by anyone, but especially not by her. 

He nodded in answer to her question.“Yep, he is my childhood friend. He used to be tiny, asthmatic, and frail. I was used to protecting him from bullying and keeping him alive,” he couldn’t keep the fond smile from his face when he spoke of his oldest friend. 

“He’s not tiny now. Did Hydra do that to him too?” She asked. She was a tiny ball of curiosity.They could foster that, grow it.She could heal and grow from what Hydra did to her. He could see it in her eyes.It also helped that she liked the warm fond expression on Bucky’s face as he talked about his friend.

"No, it was a different European scientist, one in the American government. For Shield. He was their mascot, at first. Then when he joined the real army reserves, we crossed paths. I wouldn't have believed it, if not for his face and voice." Bucky shook his head, remembering.He hadn’t been able to believe that the tiny kid he knew had turned into… well Captain America.He was huge and admittedly attractive and there were times Bucky still couldn’t believe it.

Gwen smiled warmly at his story, listening as he spoke of his friend and watching the fond look on his face.“I’m glad you were able to find him again,” she said and truly meant it.She _liked_ seeing him happy and wanted to keep him that way.

He chuckled.“I always seem to manage to find him again,” he said.She tilted her head and flicked her wolf-ears in confusion.The action was adorable and puppy-like. He wanted to scratch behind her ears.Instead, he answered her unasked questions.“I fell during a mission in the military, my arm got sliced off.I landed in the river below, thought I was dead. Hydra found me. They saved my life, but took it and so many more by using me as a weapon. The Asset, The Winter Soldier. I knew everything my body was doing, but couldn't stop it,” He rubbed his face with his flesh hand even as he shuddered at the memories.He couldn’t escape them, and he was actually grateful to have them.He and Loki had spent a lot of long days of Loki repairing the damage Hydra had done to Bucky’s mind and memories so he actually remembered everything properly now.

Gwen reached across the table and touched his arm gently, sending her soothing calm to him. “Hey, it’s alright now. You’re free of them,” she reassured him gently.It was still something she was trying to reassure herself of too.

He smiled at her gentle contact, at her soothing aura and desire to help.He nodded his agreement."But it can't undo the damage. Nothing I do, could ever bring them back." He reminded her gently.

She nodded and the haunted look in her eyes was too knowing. Bucky hated that the look in her eyes was too knowing.“I know...” she paused.The conversation fell to silence for a few minutes while they ate and tried to think of something, anything to talk about.Gwen laughed when she realized something. “All the time we’ve been talking and you haven’t told me what to call you. I assume you don’t go by The Winter Solider anymore...” She trailed off and waited for him to reply with what he wanted to be called.

He couldn’t help flinching at the title."No, thankfully. Tony sometimes calls me Frosty, but that’s mostly to be a jerk…” He trailed off of making fun of Stark and stood.He offered Gwen a bow with a hint of a smirk. "James Buchanan Barnes, at your service, though most call me Bucky,”

She stood as well, the meal was over anyway. She gave him an impudent curtsy in reply, despite that she was wearing pants instead of a skirt. “Gweniveve of the Hudson River pack,” she replied. She then considered his words. “Do you not prefer being called Bucky?” If only most called him that, maybe there was something else he preferred.

He tilted his head, much in the same way she had earlier. She smiled at the puppy-like gesture, completely at ease with this man.“Nobody's ever asked, actually. It's been my nickname since I was a child,” he paused, considering.“I suppose, if I had a significant other, I'd prefer my first name. Otherwise, what's it matter?" He shrugged.

“It matters,” said a dry accented honeyed voice from behind Bucky. “It matters a great deal when the idiot shellhead insists on calling me ‘reindeer games’,” Loki grumbled. He smirked when Gwen squeaked at the interruption and wrapped her arms around Bucky’s flesh arm, half-hiding behind him. Loki, at least, was amused by the development.

But then Loki usually was easily amused. 

Bucky chuckled and patted Gwen’s hands reassuringly. "Shh Gwen. He's harmless,” he promised.“This is Loki. He is why I'm becoming dramatic,” he explained his silly bowing to her. 

Loki chuckled and Gwen relaxed and let go of her security-Bucky. Which was similar to a security blanket, but more Bucky shaped. “About time you learned to have some class, my friend, however you are still doing it incorrectly” Loki told him with a smirk. And because Loki was a little shit and liked teasing his friend, (and he sensed a hint of a crush on the soldier’s part and wanted to see if it was true) approached Gwen taking her hand in his and bowing elegantly over it to kiss her knuckles. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance, lady. I am Loki, prince of Asgard, god of mischief, chaos and lies,” he told her warmly with all of the court polish that came with being a prince.

Bucky's hands fisted up and he quickly shoved them into his pockets before he followed through with his illogical urge to deck his second best friend in his stupid perfect face."He is over a thousand years old. He's had too much practice at showing off. And with others,” ok, maybe it wasn’t nice to insinuate that Loki was a slut to scare her away from him.

But all was fair in love and war.

Loki chuckled and dropped Gwen’s hand. Gwen gave the god a polite smile, but took a step closer to Bucky. She hadn’t noticed his fists ball, but Loki did and he was thoroughly amused.“I have no intentions on making any moves on your girl, soldier,” he reassured Bucky in Russian, assuming Gwen didn’t speak Russian and Loki spoke every language thanks to the power of Allspeak.“Just a bit of fun,”

Bucky glared at the prince, wondering not for the first time why he was friends with the god. "She's not my girl. She's my responsibility for this week." Bucky replied also in Russian.Bucky blushed a bit. In English he asked Gwen “Want that tour?" He wanted to get her away from Loki.

Loki smirked knowingly. “Whatever you say, my friend,” he replied with disbelief clear in his tone. In English he added: “I am here for a purpose. Lady Natasha requested that I deliver this to you,” he handed a room key to Bucky. For the room across the hall from Bucky’s. “She also said there are a couple changes of clothes for Lady Gweniveve from the emergency supplies and she will escort you shopping tomorrow to acquire a proper wardrobe and such. She should be back from her mission this evening,” he addressed that last part to Gwen, who nodded her understanding at the need to get supplies

Bucky nodded, taking the key from Loki. "Just finished eating, obviously. Wanted to show her the compound. Knowing my way around, made me feel better. Less caged in.I thought it might help her too,“

Loki nodded. “Until later, then” he said and disappeared in a shimmer of green magic.

Gwen stared at the spot he’d been standing in for a long minute, impressed with the casual use of magic. It was real magic, not the limited werewolf magic that she was used to.She shook her head and looked up at Bucky. She was standing so close to him she was nearly touching him. The god had disconcerted her and she was sticking close to her security-Bucky.

Bucky didn’t mind one single bit.He liked that she came to him for safety.He would do his best to make sure she continued to feel safe.

She spoke again, her voice small, but no less beautiful and melodic.“So... about that tour?”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky could feel her body heat as she moved closer to him.She was standing so close and he realized that she trusted him.Above anyone here, she trusted _him_.They had a shared background after all.He was already warmer than a regular person, but hated the cold from being in snow so much as the Asset. She wasn’t as warm as he was, but she seemed to run warmer than the others.Especially warmer than Loki, but then everyone was warmer than Loki. 

He shook those thoughts away and put on his best tour-guide voice.“Welcome to the Avenger’s Tower,” he said warmly as he started to lead her around. “The top floor is off limits unless invited by Tony Stark, the man in red and gold armor, or his lovely wife, Pepper." He held doors open for her as they walked and explained the layout of the tower to her. She couldn’t help smiling warmly at his courtesy. 

And he claimed he was tough and ugly.

She thought he was chivalrous and kind.

She relaxed once she had the layout of their home, enjoying the tour and time spent with the soldier. She smirked at him when they were outside of her room. “I know you’re supposed to be babysitting. But surely I’m allowed to get a hot shower on my own,” her tone was teasing, but she wrinkled her nose.Wolves had sensitive noses, sensitive senses in general and she didn’t like what she was smelling. Bucky thought it was adorable, as was everything about her.“I still smell like Hydra...” She whined. 

Bucky supposed it was alright. She couldn’t get into _too_ much trouble in the time it took to get a shower. He finally nodded and handed over her key.“Here's the key to your room,” she looked so amazed that she had a key; she wasn’t locked in or caged.She had her own space and it was _hers_. “The clothes might run big, sorry.They’re from the emergency stores of clothes,” she nodded her understanding.She wasn’t picky as long as she was covered and clean.“I’ll be in my room,” he gestured to the door across the hall.“Knock when you're out and dressed, so I know you're not passed out from the concussion." His tone was light and teasing, but he meant his words.He did worry about her and she was under his medical watch. 

“Don’t worry so much, wolves heal fast,” she reassured him. Before he could grumble, she added “but I’ll come find you when I’m clean and dressed,” she promised and gave him a bright smile before she ducked into her room.He wanted nothing more than to see more of that smile.

And kiss her. 

That would make her smile more.Right?

Right?

Shit, where had that thought come from?

Gwen took forever in the hot shower. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had one. Showers were for nothing more than getting clean in Hydra, with luke warm water at best.So she enjoyed every single moment of her too hot showers. 

She dressed in the clothes that had been left out for her. They were from the emergency supplies, but “emergency clothes” had a slightly different meaning with the god of mischief was about and helping his friend. Instead of the traditional sweats, she had a pair of perfectly tailored skintight jeans, a soft black shirt that was equally perfectly tailored and showed off what curves she had. And a zippered hoodie. Which had been stolen by Loki from Bucky’s closet. It was way too big on her and beyond adorable. She made her way across the hall on bare feet and knocked softly on Bucky’s door

Bucky hurried over to the door to let her in. He took in her appearance, immediately recognizing the hoodie.He also noticed how perfectly tailored the clothes were and knew they hadn’t come from the emergency supplies.He instantly suspected Loki.It was a safe assumption when strange things happened around the tower."I don't remember donating that, but oh well…” he commented absently, his eyes on his hoodie which she was wearing.“How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.

She looked surprised, also noting that one of the sleeves of his t-shirt was missing.It looked like he had showered and had just gotten dressed when she knocked. “Oh, it’s yours?” She asked and started to shrug it off to give it back to him.

That just drew attention to her tight, perfectly tailored clothes.They hugged her form, her tiny waist, her hips, the curve of her breasts. 

She was going to be the death of him.

And his libido.

None of the other rescues had affected him like this.

He gulped, then stopped her.“No, it’s fine. I donate clothes every season,” he reassured her with a bright smile.

She nodded and snuggled back into the oversized hoodie. “And apparently rip the arm off your shirts?” She teased with a raised eyebrow.Somehow one of the sleeves of his shirt had been ripped off.It didn’t look like it was on purpose.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. "That was an accident. The shirt sleeve was too tight and it caught on the metal of my arm. But it’s not the first time…” he grumbled.It happened more often than he liked to admit.

She giggled. God, she was so adorable.“If whoever bought your shirts didn’t get them the absolute smallest possible size to show off all your muscles…” she teased, appreciating whoever had made that decision.That was an excellent decision on their part.

He sighed. He and Steve were about the same size and build, so Steve bought some shirts for him, knowing Bucky wasn't fond of clothes shopping. "Steve, he must've bought this one. I told him add another size or two. He doesn't listen." He whined.

She smirked and decided to try a bit more teasing, a hint of flirting, just to see how he’d take it. “Remind me to thank him,” she said appreciatively. Really, it was a nice view.A _very_ nice view. 

He was flustered and blushed red.“Umm, sure…” he hesitated, unsure what to do with this amazing woman _flirting_ with him.“So you're free to do anything that is inside the compound except swimming. At least for 48 hours. What would you like to do?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She giggled at his being flustered and pondered answering ‘you’ for an instant, but decided that was too mean. “Well, I can’t swim anyway, so that’s not going to be a problem,” she shrugged. “What’s fun to do around here?” Fun was a foreign concept.She hadn’t had fun since she was a puppy.

He thought a moment. "We can watch movies, oh I forgot about the game room! It's also in the basement, it's on the same level as the pool. So if we're loud, it's muffled." He meant about cheering and gaming. Belatedly, he realized how it could have sounded and blushed. 

She grinned and wished she’d answered ‘you’ after all. He was adorable when he was flustered.“Let’s check out the game room. We can always watch a movie after,” and then he’d learn the horrible terrible secret that the wolves were incorrigible cuddlers.

Hopefully he wouldn’t mind.

He nodded and lead the way to the elevator. "There's air hockey, bowling, the pool table, and some other things." He told her as they headed down to the game room.Upon their arrival, he let her walk ahead of him. He was trying to not stare at her slim figure. His hoodie almost went to her knees, but he would still make out all of her curves.And her tail swished, drawing his attention to her ass.

He was so screwed.

He wanted to pet her tail.It looked so soft and he wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked.He kept having to remind himself that that would be improper.

They spent a couple hours playing games in the game room. It was fun to just laugh and play and relax. However, Gwen was still recovering from Hydra and it became clear after a couple hours that she needed a quieter activity than chucking bowling balls down the lane. And a movie would trick her into resting.So Bucky led her up to Tony’s floor.There was a private theater room there and Tony allowed them access, especially to spoil the rescues.

She went with him easily, trusting him enough not to be concerned about where he was taking her. Though she did not what floor he pushed in the elevator. “Didn’t you say we aren’t allowed on Tony’s floor?” her voice was concerned.

He smirked. "Not a rule breaker?" he teased.He was intending on joking with her. 

“Breaking rules has not gone historically well,” she replied in a soft haunted voice. Hydra had had her since she was a child. Rule breaking was swiftly and painfully dealt with.Bucky couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to tease her about something that would haunt her so.

"I'm sorry, just joking with you. Tony lets us in one room,” he explained quickly.She nodded and perked up, looking interested in what room Tony would allow people into.

Bucky led her to the private theater and watched her amazement at it with a fond smile.She was so innocent in her enjoyment and the movie hadn’t even started.“What kind of films do you like?"

He sat on the couch.She shrugged and curled up on the couch next to him, not quite touching him. Not quite. “I haven’t seen a movie since I was a puppy,” she admitted

"I like cartoons, so would something like that be alright?" he asked, figuring cartoon movies were a safe bet for a rescue-y.

She nodded. “Sounds good” she agreed easily. She curled her tail into her lap to cuddle and the fluffy tip brushed his hand. It was softer than it even looked and he wanted to pet it.

"Are you cold?” he asked before he got too distracted by her tail. He pulled a blanket from the drawer underneath their seats.

She nodded and took the blanket from him with a smile. “Thanks!” she told him brightly as she draped it over both of their legs. Though not what he intended her to do with the blanket. The omega had a protective streak too, just in a different way. He would learn about it soon enough.

"If we shift positions a little, you can use me for extra warmth." He suggested, moving so he could cuddle her in his arms.She was surprised he would suggest it, but agreed readily.She trusted him already and gladly snuggled into his arms when he switched position, laying her head on his chest with a contented relaxed sigh. And her relaxation and peace spread over him as well

He pulled the blanket tightly and tucked her in as he played an older Disney movie.

She smiled at how caring he was, feeling safe in his arms. And happy for the first time she could remember. She made it through the first movie and a half before exhaustion and healing caught up with her. Her weight settled more firmly onto her heated Bucky-shaped pillow as she dozed off safe in his arms

He felt her breathing change. He looked down to see her asleep. He had expected her to be tired since she didn't sleep long in the medical bay. He let her rest undisturbed.

He just wanted to protect her and keep her safe and happy. 

And she was adorable and safely cuddled in his arms. 

It was a perfect moment and he couldn’t remember feeling that happy in a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen slept in his arms through the end of that movie and through most of another.Bucky let her sleep.She needed the rest from whatever Hydra had done to her and she hadn’t rested very long in the medroom at all. He would’ve let her sleep longer, but the jolted away part of the way through a movie at a loud noise in the movie.She started awake, sitting up, and casting around for the danger.

"Shh. It's just the movie. It’s alright, you’re safe,” Bucky soothed, stroking her back until she calmed.He hadn’t thought that the movie would be loud enough to wake her, but he’d forgotten about the explosion. "I didn't think about it. I just let it go in random order,” he told her apologetically when she had calmed. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she murmured once she knew it was safe, even as she was snuggling back up with him.She wasn’t anywhere near awake. 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her more securely in his lap. "Didn't want you to fall off." He knew it was partly a lie, an excuse to hold her.An excuse to cuddle her close and keep her safe.

“Mmm” she murmured contentedly. Wolves liked cuddles and she didn’t mind cuddling in his warm arms whatsoever.“Overprotective alphas,” she grumbled with such good nature that it sounded more like a fond saying than her truly grumbling.

He smiled warmly at the adorable little wolf in his arms. He thought over her words.He was usually called a mother hen, not an alpha. He had to address that, even if she was mostly asleep in his arms.“I’m not an alpha,” he reminded her gently.He didn’t want her thinking she was surrounded by her own kind and thinking that she was back among them.She’d just be sad when she woke and realized that wasn’t the case.

She still hadn’t woken all the way and answered without thinking.“If you ever turn into a werewolf you will be,” she informed him as if it were obvious how it worked and as if it were obvious that he could become a werewolf. She didn’t understand how little was known about her people.

Bucky blinked at her statement as he tried to take in her words.“I’m not turning into one, I don't even know how that's possible,” he told her gently.He didn’t want to make it sound like he didn’t _want_ to be one of her kind, but it wasn’t anything he was even considering at this juncture.

“It’s possible” she told him matter of factly, as if this were just common knowledge. “Don’t let werewolves in wolf form bite you if you don’t want to turn,”

"Oh, okay. What if they bite when in human form?"

She shook her head.She was more awake now and sat up a little to look at him.“No effect. Lycanthropy is only contagious in wolf form. Even being like this,” she gestured to her wolf ears to indicate the partial form “isn’t enough”

Bucky’s attention was drawn to her ears when she drew attention to them.He reached out to gently touch them, though did so slowly, letting her decide if she wanted him to touch her or not.She leaned into his touch and he smiled as he pet, then scratched behind her ear."So can you make them and the tail come and go at will or not?" he asked her gently. 

She hesitated and he saw that the subject was painful for her.He almost took back his words when she answered. “I could at one time,” she said softly, leaning into his touch, seeking comfort from the physical contact, “but Hydra forced us to stay in this form constantly to identify us at a glance. Now I can’t turn all the way back human,” she admitted softly.

Bucky growled softly.“That's stupid, though they weren't ever the smartest. You can't blend in to a crowd. How did they expect to sneak ones like you in?You’d make terrible spies,” that was Hydra’s thing, hiding in plain sight.

“We were puppies when they took us. We didn’t know we’d get stuck if we stayed in one form too long. And it was years before any of us were trained enough to go on missions. By then, the damage was done,” she explained with sorrow in her voice that she’d lost one of her forms because of Hydra.

“Oh, I’m sorry, doll,” he hadn’t meant to bring up something painful, he was just curious.His curiosity was going to get him in trouble if he wasn’t careful.“Is it painful, to have them exposed like that?” He asked, petting her soft ear, his thumb tracing the edge as he did.

She shook her head, though not enough to dislodge his thumb.“Not at all,” she replied, her voice a purr that did naughty things to his libido. “Same with the tail,” she added before he could ask, knowing that’s what he’d ask about next.

"Can I..." He couldn't form the words. It seemed like more intimate of a question that he’d intended.He couldn’t help staring at her face, memorizing it, memorizing all the details, how gorgeous her eyes were.

How hard it was not to kiss her.

Fuck.

She nodded and sat up, disentangling herself from the blanket so he would admire, and pet, her very soft tail.Tails were the pride of the wolves in hybrid form and hers was kept soft and cared for, even in Hydra.They’d learned quickly that the wolves became despondent and useless if they weren’t allowed to care for their tails.

Bucky was curious about her wolf form, but he’d save that curiosity for another time.He reached for her tail and stroked it softly.It was softer than he even imagined and she purred in pleasure, her eyes closing as he stroked her tail.Though she'd never admit that she was purring.He also noticed her lovely figure now that she wasn’t buried under the blankets. She was a touch too thin, but she’d fill out after a few good meals. 

Remembering that had been in his arms, started to create an issue for him and he couldn’t remember his pants being so tight when he put them on that morning.

He grabbed a couch pillow for his lap.

She looked confused at his actions when he grabbed for the pillow."Did your leg fall asleep or something?" she asked innocently, concerned.She was just rescued, of course she wasn’t thinking of such things as sex.Or relationships.

Or how very much Bucky wanted to kiss her.

Shit fuck damn that wasn’t helping his tenting pants.

Her purrs of pleasure didn’t help the situation any.He shouldn't have asked to pet her tail. He wanted to do more, but knew she was off limits. "Its for you. So that it's more comfortable if you want to sit back for another movie,” he lied quickly.It was for her, just not in the way he was implying. 

She accepted the lie, not bothering to tell him yet that she could smell lies.Instead, she cuddled herself back in the blanket and settled back in his arms.Though laying on the pillow, positioned where it was with his current problem probably wasn't helping matters.

No, it wasn’t helping matters at all.

Fuck!

He bit back a groan, letting the pain help to distract him. He hadn't been affected by the few other women they'd saved.Why her? Why now?

How could he move forward with a relationship with her without hurting her?

How soon could he kiss her?

Fuck, this wasn’t helping.

Fuckfuckfuck

She noticed his pain and sat up again, looking worried and whined softly that he was in pain."Are you alright?" she asked him with such open concern that he couldn’t help feeling his heart warm at her concern.

Luckily, Bucky was saved from coming up with an answer by Friday announcing: "Dinner is served"


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky stood from the couch, lifting her in his arms as he did so he could set her on her feet.His intention was to set her down.It was a mistake to pick her up in the first place.He didn’t want to put her down.Not at all.She’d made the most adorable little noise when he’d picked her up.He liked her being safe in his arms.

He reluctantly set her carefully on her feet.She could see he was unhappy about it.Why was he unhappy?Had she done something wrong? 

She gave him a warm smile, trying to brute-force her way into making him smile again.She was an omega after all and cared for the emotional wellbeing of those around her. He was one of her people now. 

She took his hand, her hand cool in his warm one.He looked at her small hand in his giant sized one.He wondered if she was uncomfortable about his metal arm, since she only clung to his right arm or hand.She, however, thought he was uncomfortable with his metal arm.Or preferred skin to skin contact, since he always only ever offered her his right hand.Or maybe he didn't want to be touched, though most people found the touch of an omega comforting.She saw him look at their joined hands and she dropped his quickly.

"Sorry.... I thought..." she trailed off assuming he didn't want her touching him.

He shook his head, wanting quickly to reassure her. "I don't mind. I was just observing how small your hand looks compared to mine,” he paused before he asked the question that was on his mind.“Does my metal hand and arm scare you?" he asked her softly, steeling himself for the answer he expected.

She shook her head, looking truly surprised at the question."No.Why would it?" she asked, truly perplexed by the question.

Bucky was surprised by her acceptance.He shrugged.“Most people are. It's unnatural. My nickname from some teammates is Cyborg,”

It was her turn to shrug "That's hardly unnatural, at least not compared to some of the things I've seen.Including my own wolf ears,”

"But they're biological, so natural. Supernatural, still has the word natural in it. Not artificial." He tried to get his point across, though he was sure he was botching it. 

She shrugged again. “It's part of who you are.Besides, there's plenty of people with prosthetics.There's nothing scary about it,” she reminded him. She didn’t know that there were plenty of kids with prosthetic arms who wanted them to look like the Winter Soldier’s.He was a decorated war hero after all.

He gave a soft laugh. "True, but none of them were made as a weapon."

"True" she agreed in turn, "but you're free of Hydra now,” she reminded him warmly, then just to make a point, took his metal hand in her hand.It was strange to hold the metal hand.She was unused to the feeling of the cool metal in her hand, or the strength in that limb.But she wasn’t afraid of it, or of him.“The computer lady said dinner was ready,” she reminded him.Werewolves and super soldiers needed to eat alot or they got grumpy.

"Oh right.I should show you the way back, “ he chuckled at himself for getting distracted from dinner and started to walk with her back toward the cafeteria.

"That would be nice so I don't have to find it by smell,” she replied.She could find it by smell, but it was much easier if he guided her.

She also couldn’t help but notice the slightly uneven gait as he tried to walk normally with the current problem of his pants being too tight around a certain excited piece of his anatomy.

Oh, stop being coy, Barnes.The problem was a very inconveniently timed boner that wasn’t going away in the presence of this woman he was inexplicably attracted to.His body was apparently _very_ attracted to.

He needed to take care of that problem.

Quickly.

And without being rude.

Much as he wanted this to be a joint activity with this intriguing woman, it was too soon, especially since she was a rescue, someone abused by Hydra.

He had a hand and could take care of himself. 

He stopped in the elevator. “The cafeteria is on the second floor. I need to go to my room for something,” he prayed that she wouldn’t ask what that something was as he didn’t have a good lie prepared.“Can you find your way from here?”She nodded and he resisted the urge to kiss her forehead.“Good.I'll meet you in a bit."

He got off on his floor and sighed, knowing relief was in sight. He still didn’t know why she affected him so strongly.No other woman had before.It didn’t make any sense.He _just_ met her.This wasn’t like him.

She nodded and continued on to the cafeteria without him, not sure what to make of his sudden disappearance, especially since he was supposed to be babysitting.She didn't push him for an answer, though, instead making her way to find the food.

He got to his room and went straight to his private bathroom. He needed a cold shower, badly. Beyond badly.Desperately.

He stripped and stepped into the freezing cold shower.It didn’t help.Images of the adorable werewolf and her lovely curves, the way the clothes she’d been given hugged her body, her wolf ears, her super soft tail.The irresistible way she smelled. The way her hand fit in his so perfectly.How warm and cuddly she was in his arms.

Yeah… that wasn't helping his situation any. Cold shower or no.

Finally, he gave in, reaching for his hard, heavy cock with his flesh hand.He hated pleasuring himself with the metal one.He slowly began to stroke the soft skin of his shaft.He couldn’t help wishing it was her touching him. He knew that he wasn't supposed to fall for the rescues.

How to stop it, to prevent it?

He was doomed to fail on that front.He just couldn’t admit it to himself.Not yet. 

He kept imagining her as his hand moved faster and faster, his metal hand braced against the wall of the shower.He clenched his teeth to keep from crying out as the pleasure built and built, as his cock swelled in his hand. He closed his eyes, imagining her as his hand moved faster, his hips thrusting forward, seeking relief.He let out a small noise as he stiffened, as his cock shuddered. He gasped as he came, hard spurts of cum hitting the shower wall.

The pleasure had come, but it was an empty pleasure with the hollow of the partner he so craved desperately and poignantly missing. 

He cleaned the wall of the shower with a washcloth and cleaned himself quickly, thinking over his experience with this new girl.

He knew that he would never be happy if he didn’t attempt to court her.

And if she denied him?

He couldn’t stand the thought of that possibility.


	8. Chapter 8

When he had finally made himself cum in the shower, he cleaned himself off quickly, as well as any evidence from the shower wall, before he dried off and ran to the cafeteria. He almost knocked Steve over in his rush to get back to the little werewolf. Steve looked at Bucky’s harried expression and the rush he was making, as well as the fact that the werewolf wasn’t with him when Bucky was supposed to be watching her.“Hey Buck, what's wrong with you?Where's the newbie?" he asked, concern in his voice.The newbies weren’t supposed to be alone on their first day after rescue.

"I sent her to the cafeteria to eat. I had to change my shirt. The other one was ripped on the left shoulder. It ripped worse while I was with her. So I'm up here to get a better one. By the way, buy them in a size or two bigger, please,” Bucky scrambled to come up with a valid excuse.He rambled as he tried to throw the blame onto Steve.He prayed it would work.He really didn’t want to admit to Steve that he’d become so aroused by the newbie that he had to take care of the situation before he could be in the same room with her any longer.

That was _not_ a conversation he wanted to have with anyone, especially Steve.

Steve laughed, accepting the lie without question and walked with Bucky to the cafeteria."I'll try to remember that," he agreed warmly, though they both knew it wasn’t going to happen.They found Gwen sitting at the big table with the rest of the team.There were still two open seats and everyone was introducing themselves to the new girl and trying to get to know her.

Bucky was glad she seemed to fit in. He wished desperately that she wasn’t there only temporarily.The rescues generally didn’t stay for longer than a few days while they figured out the best place for them.Bucky took the open seat next to her."Getting acquainted with everyone?" he asked her warmly.

Gwen looked over at him when he came in and when he sat down, gave him a smile to light up the room.Or his heart.He couldn’t quite tell which.

She nodded in answer to his question.“I’m getting to know everyone.You have interesting friends,” she informed Bucky, sounding interested in getting to know them better.Which made Bucky jealous for some strange reason.“Natasha was going through different options for after I clear the medical exams,” she explained.She made a face, though, adorably letting him know exactly what she thought of medical exams.

"Options? For what?" he asked her, though he understood her sentiment about the exams, especially coming out of Hydra.He doubted she had pleasant associates with anything related to Hydra and medical exams could be intimidating even without association with Hydra.

"What to do with my life,” she explained.Bucky’s heart skipped.He didn’t want her thinking of what to do with her life.She would choose to leave.“Apparently most of the rescues go to Shield," she didn't sound like she was interested in that."or back to the normal world,” those words also held no interest to her.That made sense, she couldn’t exactly hide among the humans with wolf-ears and a tail. “But she said if I get along with everyone, I could stay here with you guys," she added and he could hear the hopeful note in her voice.

"Why would you want to stay here?” he asked, curious.She clearly wasn’t a fighter type.“Shield isn't too bad,” she could get a job there that would fit her skills.“I get why you can’t return to the human world, but I don’t know why you would want to stay here,” he wanted nothing more than for her to stay, but he knew it was an unlikely scenario.Joining the Avengers wasn’t a light decision and was a heavy responsibility.It wasn’t for everyone.Only the best of the best.And those with superpowers.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.Did he not want her here?"I don't want to go to another big government organization,” she said softly.The whole table could understand that.“I can’t go back to the human world looking like this,” she gestured to her wolf ears.“I want to have a home again,” she added softly.She felt she might be able to have that with the misfits that made up the Avengers.

"Would you want to possibly put your life on the line, almost every mission?" He was thinking about her safety.He didn’t want her on missions.He wanted her safe and out of danger. 

"I'm really hard to kill and a fully trained doctor.Well, fully trained but unlicensed.Hydra thought that since I was useless as a fighter that I be trained as a full doctor. Which is more than anyone here except Doctor Banner can say," she replied.She wasn't the most skilled fighter, it wasn't in her nature.She would fight to defend what she cared for, of course, but a doctor with this group was invaluable. 

Clint couldn’t stop getting shot on missions. 

Bucky's eyes widened in shock, then anger and temper took over.“So you knew that you had the possibility of having a concussion, but didn't understand why I was keeping an eye on you?!" He demanded.He felt like he had been made fun of. Like a hidden joke.She’d been playing him this whole time?

"I knew I didn't have a concussion," she corrected, taking his anger and temper in stride.She was used to angry men around her.She was also used to soothing their tempers. She shrugged in answer to his demand."I figured you were ordered to keep an eye on me to make sure I wasn't a danger to everyone else, so I let you stick with the concussion story,”

"That's what the medical bay said. So, I was doing as they prescribed. I've lost my appetite. Good night." He stood in one angry movement and stormed out, feeling terribly made fun of and taken advantage of.


	9. Chapter 9

One of Loki's illusions was in the elevator when Bucky got stormed on.Loki had noted Bucky’s sudden change in mood and his sudden anger with the lady he fancied and he decided he needed to see what was wrong with his friend.”What is the problem, Sergeant?" he asked.He would start this conversation pleasantly, he could always change tactics later.

"What isn’t?” Bucky snarled, pacing the elevator and practically radiating anger.“I finally like a woman and she's a rescue. Which is off limits. Then she made a joke of me today!” His voice rose as his temper and anger did. 

Loki raised an eyebrow, wondering where all of this came from.The pair had been getting along all day.Loki would know, he’d been checking on them. “The rescue thing can be overcome," he said with a shrug."She moves in, she's no longer a rescue.Problem solved.But making a joke out of you?I do not see it and jokes are one of my specialties.”He hadn’t seen her making fun of him.He didn’t think she had the capacity to make fun of anyone or anything, not maliciously anyway.She was an omega after all.

Bucky tried to calm down enough to have a reasonable conversation with Loki.It was hard with how pissed he was. “She has been talking to me all day.She never once mentioned her knowledge in the medical field or as a doctor!“ Bucky explained, his voice still heated.Loki gave him a look and he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I think my mind is just trying to push her away. I'm not lovable. Not in a romantic way."

“You are plenty lovable,” Loki replied immediately.He had to nip that nonsense in the bud.“And so what about the medical knowledge? Perhaps it simply did not come up.She is too kindhearted to attempt to hurt anyone. I know this and I have barely met the girl.Perhaps you should give you, and her, a chance,” Loki suggested.His friend sometimes needed a swift kick in the ass to get his head on straight.

"So I'm supposed to let her put herself in danger, if she goes on a mission without me?! I don't think I could." Bucky protested, his emotions getting the better of him again. He didn’t want the omega in danger.

Loki shrugged, antagonizing little shit that he was. "If you do not wish to try, I can hurry her on her way,” he told Bucky innocently.“One word from me that I dislike her and she's gone, for her own safety of course,” he could arrange it quickly.There was an understanding that if Loki didn’t like someone and that person would be sent out of the tower immediately for their own safety. He had a habit of stabbing first and asking questions later.If the stabee survived. "Perhaps Shield will take in the stray…” he baited Bucky's temper, knowing he would get real answers from his friend if he got him to speak with emotions.Bucky was usually too quiet and didn’t say anything at all unless his emotions were brought into it.

Bucky’s shock dropped him out of his temper."What? You just said she's a kind hearted person. Why would you joke about attacking her?" he asked Loki, shocked and concerned that Loki would even joke about hurting the omega.

Loki shrugged, looking nonchalant.“If you want her out of here that badly, if you do not wish to even _try_ to court her, to try for happiness for yourself and her, then I would do the favor for you and get her out of here quickly before she causes more trouble.”He made it sound like it would be no big deal to threaten the omega, to get her kicked out of the tower to help his friend. 

Bucky finally realized that it wasn't a joke. Loki really would threaten her to help Bucky if that’s what his friend needed.“No, that's not necessary,” he reassured Loki quickly.He didn’t want Gwen hurt.He didn’t want her to leave.

"Oh, good,” Loki said as if this were news and not exactly what he knew was going to happen.Annoying god.“Then you will stop being an idiot?" he asked pleasantly.Sometimes it was hard to tell why Bucky was friends with the annoying little shit of a god. 

Bucky flinched. "You know what goes on in my fucked up head,” Loki had spent awhile fixing Bucky’s Hydra-blended mind. “My head and heart don't line up often. And my heart hasn't wanted any other rescues before now,” he admitted softly.He didn’t talk often or well about his emotions.

Loki gave him a warm smile. "Then I would suggest listening to your heart, my friend.You've found an opportunity.I have seen how happy you've been with her just in one day. Don't squander it because of fear,” he gave his friend the advice he so clearly needed. 

Bucky sighed again. “I’ve already ruined things, haven't I?" he grumbled, wondering if he should go apologize to her or wait up for her until she got to her room.

Loki noted his conflicting emotions and knew that Bucky had finally gotten over his anger and realized he was an idiot.Loki laughed."Hardly," he told Bucky as they reached Bucky's room.His eyes got that slightly glazed look that he got when he was focusing on his magic, especially when he was checking on illusions in other areas or speaking telepathically.“Oh, she's making an excuse about wanting to turn in early, how cute,” he said fondly, amused at the little liar attempting to pass off the lie.“She's a better liar than most,” he added, amused, and sounding impressed.It was hard to impress the god of lies. "She will be up shortly,” he informed Bucky, his eyes going back to normal and vanished in a shimmer of green magic.

Bucky was grateful for his magical friend. Sometimes Loki was a pain in the ass, but he made up for it.Usually.Especially when he liked someone, which is why Bucky went out of his way to stay on the god’s good side. 

Bucky was just about to walk into his room when Gwen stepped off the elevator later looking sad, her ears and tail drooped. 

Of course Loki had stalled him on purpose in the hallway.Annoying ass god.

Gwen paused when she saw Bucky and blushed, looking down and fidgeting with her hands.“I’m sorry I upset you," she finally said softly.Sad omegas were pretty high on the list of the worst things ever.

Bucky felt worse that he could ever remember feeling at the sight of the sad omega.And he’d suffered a lot of terrible things in his life. He wanted to hug her, hold her and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to throw himself at her feet if that’s what it took to make her smile again.Holding back, he said instead: “It’s me who should apologize. I acted inappropriately and it was beyond rude of me. My mother would have beat my ass for it,” he said with a self-deprecating smirk.

"I should have told you," she insisted, sounding distressed."It just didn't seem important at the time..." besides, if the possible concussion was just an excuse to watch her, then he would've had to come up with a new excuse to stay with her.It was easier to let him have his excuse. 

"I do feel like an idiot. The doctors told me, so I had no reason to doubt them. Maybe they lied?" he suggested.He didn’t know more than battlefield first aid.

She shrugged "I bet they just don't know how fast I heal. And you know how doctors are with head injures, better safe than sorry..."

Bucky had his hands in his pockets, to keep from reaching them out to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms.She looked like she needed a cuddle.His natural reaction was to do anything and everything to make her happy.“I mean it, you don't owe me an apology. I was an ass. Forgive me?"

She gave him a warm smile and suddenly everything seemed right in Bucky’s world again."Of course, Bucky," she replied brightly, almost desperate to be forgiven.

He wanted to pick her up again, hold her to him. Bucky was surprised by all these sudden romantic ideas. Romance wasn't something he was experienced in. "Did you eat?" he asked her instead. 

She nodded and rolled her eyes, huffing in exasperation."Two steaks because your captain friend decided I hadn't eaten enough,” she whined.The entire team was overprotective.They usually were to the rescues, but this one in particular was striking up that instinct in the superheroes. 

Bucky laughed, “That's worse than the couple of extra brownies I made you eat, I suppose,” he teased her.

"Then the annoying god decided that it was a crime that I couldn't ever remember eating chocolate cake and set the biggest slice ever in front of me,” she added with a huff."Are you _all_ so overprotective?" she teased.

"Of someone who looks so innocent and fragile, apparently we are. And you should have said you had chocolate at lunch."

"Apparently brownies and cake are completely different,” she replied, repeating Loki’s argument back at her.She'd tried it.It hadn't appeased Loki who thought not having dessert was a crime. Bucky realized that she would be just fine living with the team if they were all going to go out of their way to keep her safe.They already showed that they would.

"Just wait until the morning, he’s gonna to get you hyped up on chocolate chip pancakes with peanut butter sauce and syrup,” he informed her.Loki was obsessed with sweets and making his already sweet pancakes even sweeter.“My favorite is French toast,” he added as if she would care.

She laughed, the sound lighting up his soul. Or so it seemed.“Your friend is weird," she informed him dryly."I'll have to try the french toast, though," whatever it was, it sounded more reasonable than Loki's creation."Don't forget Nat is taking me out after breakfast,” she reminded him that he was free of babysitting duty while Nat dragged her out of the tower.She was perfectly safe with the assassin.

"Maybe I should go along, if that's alright. Maybe buy some sweaters and shirts. I complained to Steve again. He thinks it's funny,” he complained. Steve hadn’t taken him seriously at all.

She giggled."Poor Bucky, no one takes your too tight shirt problem seriously," she teased with a hint of flirting."I don't mind if you come, but won't you be bored?" She thought she remembered that men hated shopping.Especially for clothes.

"What is there to do here? I'm bored either way."

"And the girls are much better company?" she teased

"Oh, I can just stay in my room, all alone,” he mock-pouted at her, over emphasizing it to let her know he was teasing.He did want to go with her.He wanted her safe and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

She giggled and hugged him, her arms going around his waist.He looked like he needed a hug.Especially with how he kept his hands in his pockets to avoid hugging her, to avoid pressuring her into contact she might not want."Just come with us, silly," she told him, grinning up at him.

His arms wrapped around her easily once she had initiated the contact. "You've talked me into it."

"Good," she told him warmly. "I'd hate for you to be stuck here all alone and bored," she said and after another moment enjoying his warmth and comfort, she took a step back and hid a yawn behind a hand."I should turn in.I'll see you in the morning, Bucky,"

He waved her goodnight. "I'll knock around 7am. Sweet dreams,” he bid her warmly, wanting nothing more than to kiss her goodnight and knowing he couldn’t do that. 

Not yet. "And to you," she told him warmly and ducked into her room to get some rest.  Bucky watched her go before he went to his own room, falling asleep that night to dream of a particular little werewolf. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky actually woke before his alarm the next morning and found that he was actually looking forward to going to the mall. _He_ was looking forward to going to the _mall_. 

That was a first.

He’d never thought he’d see the day that he would be excited to go to the mall.He absolutely hated that place.There were too many people and they all seemed scared of him constantly, even when he wasn’t hurting anything.He was just so… big.And the metal arm didn’t help anything. 

He got dressed quickly, excited to see Gwen.That was also a new feeling.He usually didn’t get attached to the strays they picked up.He made his way across the hall and knocked on Gwen’s door politely.Almost the second he did, the little werewolf opened the door looking as adorable as ever.

Except.

She looked normal.

Human normal. 

She had hidden her wolf-ears under a slouchy hat, though had left her hair down. She was also wearing a long skirt, which hid her tail.She looked human and Bucky found himself disappointed.He liked her wolf-ears and tail. They were part of who she was and he found himself missing them when they weren’t there, though he understood that disguising herself while they were out among the humans was important.At least until she came out as a member of the team.Then it might be safer for her to go out in her natural form.

As a member of the team…

He was already thinking of her as one of them. 

“Morning, Bucky," she greeted him brightly when she opened the door. 

He gave her a warm smile in return.“Morning, Gwenie,” he replied

"I must like you not to bite you for calling me Gwenie..." she teased him as she stepped out of her room to walk with him to breakfast. 

He smirked and decided to tease her back.If she could tease him, she could take a little teasing in return.At least he’d see how she took it. “You never know, I might like being bitten.”

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I'll just have to find out sometime," she flirted with a purr.It was safe flirting with him.He wasn't going to hurt her. Though her purred comment and obvious flirting wasn’t helping his libido any and he was glad he’d chosen to wear looser pants that day.

"I might bite back."

She gave him a smirk, showing her longer, sharper canines. "Do try to make it fun at least," she teased.Bucky blushed.That had gone father than he thought it would. 

Gwen laughed and the pair made it to breakfast where they found Loki with a huge stack of pancakes with way too much chocolate and sweets on it. Bucky pointed to Loki’s plate.“See? I told you so,”

Gwen giggled. “So you did,” she agreed. 

"Discussing me again, dear Cyborg?" Loki teased between bites of pancake. "Careful, or you'll fill her head with all of my virtues,” he added with a smirk. 

"Oh, we already know you're a big softy. You were worried about how hard you knocked her out yesterday morning,” Bucky reminded his friend who liked to pretend he was gruffer than he really was.Loki chuckled and Gwen ignored him to go find food and coffee.Bucky went with her and jumped in line after her. "He was only joking."

She gave him a warm smile."I know.I was just hungry,” she reassured him.

"Good." He filled his plates and sat at the table with her.At least she finally seemed to stop being shy about eating since she had a plate crammed full of French toast and another of breakfast meats.He looked over her plates approvingly.“Good, now I don't have to share from my plates." He winked at her, showing he was teasing.She giggled and happily devoured her breakfast. Healing werewolves were even hungrier than normal werewolves, it seemed. 

The other members of the team wandered in and out as they got their own breakfasts. All of them seemed drawn to the little omega, seemed to need to touch her as they passed. A hand on her shoulder as they said good morning. She smiled at all of them and didn’t seem at all surprised by the behavior. She was used to casual touches, to people needing the reassuring calm of the omega when they were in her presence, though most of the humans didn’t understand it.

Everyone noticed that her brightest smiles were reserved for Bucky.

Especially Bucky.

“Hey, kid, ready to head out?” Nat asked after they’d finished eating.Gwen rolled her eyes at being thought a kid, but nodded and stood.

Bucky got up to go with them. "Nat, she's 23, not a child,” he scolded his friend.

Nat smirked at him. “I know, Barnes, but that still puts her younger than anyone here except Wanda. And Pete when he shows up,” she gave him an inquisitive look, especially when Gwen took Bucky’s hand automatically after he’d stood. “You’re coming with us? You know we’re going to the mall. For clothes,” she reminded him, teasing.

Bucky nodded, not rising to her bait.Though he could make a jibe at Steve."I kinda need to get new shirts. I think Stevie has been getting me the wrong size on purpose,” he laughed.Making fun of Steve was a time honored pastime for Bucky. 

Nat couldn’t help laughing too. “Finally figured it out?” She teased and led them to the parking garage and the military grade SUV she preferred to take out.She didn’t like being undefended, even when driving. 

"You knew?!” Bucky demanded indignantly.“That's just mean. So this is him making me go out to the regular world?" he whined.Steve was _always_ trying to make him go out in the world and be around people.He hated that he was now the adventurous one, especially since Bucky’s mind had been blended and broken so many times that it was still hard for him to be around people.Even with Loki’s help fixing his broken mind.It had been hard to trust the god with his fragile mind, but Loki’s magic had done wonders and the two had become good friends.

“Of course I knew. It’s my job to know everything. And Steve isn’t exactly subtle. If he weren’t so busy insisting he’s not gay, I’d swear he has a crush on you. And yes, you need to get out in the world,” Nat told him, noting with a smirk that Gwen was still holding Bucky’s hand casually, as if that were normal behavior from the soldier.Bucky didn’t say or do anything that might make Gwen drop his hand.He didn’t want her to.

Bucky huffed at Nat. "I think he's bisexual. Isn’t that what you call it now?” he asked.When Nat nodded he continue. “And he saw all of me in the military. Hell, there was no privacy in that place. Why the need to display me now?"

Nat shrugged.“Because he can? And because it’s hot as hell?” She teased, without any interest besides friendly teasing. She could appreciate the view even if she didn’t want to do more than appreciate it. She had known in the red room and was surprised to have found him again and was glad he was better. 

She was much more interested in Gwen’s reaction to her words. The adorable little werewolf puffed up grumpily and wrapped her arms around Bucky’s arm possessively with a growl only loud enough that Bucky could hear her.

Bucky noticed a pattern that two of his closest friends were teasing him. Loki must've tipped Nat off about his not so little crush. He also noticed how possessive Gwen had gotten of him and he couldn’t help but love that possessiveness out of her.He gave her a warm reassuring smile and she calmed some, though kept a grip on his hand.

Nat pointed out her SUV. “This one is ours,” she said for the benefit of the possessive werewolf and climbed into the driver’s seat.

Bucky went to open the passenger’s door for Gwen, and was surprised when she got in the back and slid across so he could join her.“You can sit up front, if you want,” he offered her, assuming it a dominance thing.Wolves had a dominance hierarchy.It made sense that the werewolves would as well. He would have to find out more about the werewolves.Especially if Bryn was going to stay with them.

Gwen shook her head and gave him a bright smile. “I’d rather sit with you,” she replied with a purr.How the fuck did she literally purr?She was a wolf! Bucky would have to find that out too.Nat rolled her eyes at how adorable the flirting not-quite-a-couple was, but set out to the mall anyway.

Bucky made sure Gwen was buckled in.He was already protective of the wolf.He put his arm around her shoulders she they were both settled in and she laid her head on his chest with a contented sigh.Bucky couldn’t believe how quickly he was getting used to her presence.It was much faster than most. 

They made it to the mall and began the boring search for clothes, since Gwen needed an entire wardrobe and Loki was only so providing on that front. And only when he was in a good mood. Or felt like teasing Bucky.They wandered from store to store looking at and trying on tons of clothes to fit the little wolf. 

Gwen and Nat lost track of Bucky after visiting one of the fitting rooms. “James?” Gwen asked loudly enough to get his attention. She thought calling for ‘Bucky’ out in the real world would be a bit too obvious as to who they were.They weren’t exactly hiding Bucky and Nat, but it still didn’t seem like a good idea to go advertising that the Avengers were in the mall. 

Bucky perked up when he heard Gwen saying his real name. He was across the store, in the men's section. He walked quickly towards the fitting rooms, worried they needed something or that there was trouble.“Yes?"

Gwen smiled when she saw him. “We found what we needed here” she told him. Her arms full of clothes. “But lost you. Did you find anything?” She hoped he hadn’t been offended by her calling him by his real name.

He looked relieved. "I thought something was wrong. I'm almost done too,” he told her warmly.

“Nothing wrong, except that you weren’t with me,” she purred. Flirting with him was such fun.He was such an easy mark, since he had a crush on her.Though it seemed innocent flirting.

His fist clinched up, giving him ideas... Taking her into a fitting room.... showing her how she'd fit on him. He had to remind himself that he was in public and going to the bathroom to rub one out wasn’t appropriate.Even if she did give him thoughts.Very inappropriate thoughts. And very, very tight pants.

They visited a couple more shops and got lunch while they were out.They also tortured poor Bucky by Nat insisting that they needed to go into the lingerie store.Bucky stood outside of that store, looking more like a bodyguard than anything.

One of the best parts of the day was the sheer look of awe and joy in Gwen’s eyes when she saw and got the explore the bookstore.She roamed the store as long as they’d let her and Bucky loved her easy excitement and amazement.He wanted to do anything to have that look in her eyes as often as possible. 

Somehow they convinced her to leave the bookstore with less than her body weight in books. Though no one was quite sure how they’d managed that.It seemed impossible. 

The next store that caught her attention was the build-a-bear store.She tugged on Bucky’s arm to get his attention. “Look, James, that one looks like you!” she pointed one out that was decorated to look like it had a metal arm and his combat uniform. They’d released a whole line of Avengers themed bears and somehow Bucky was among them. Bucky couldn’t help groaning and facepalming when he saw the bear. Worse, Nat giggled at his reaction.

“I just thought it was cute…” Gwen said softly, feeling bad for upsetting him. She’d just been pointing out the interesting thing. She moved to continue on their way past the shop

"If you want to, you can make one. Then you can have something to remind you of me when I'm out on a mission,” Bucky said hesitantly.It was too forward to suggest she’d want something that reminded her of him, but he couldn’t help it. He liked the idea of her having a bear of him and not the rest of the team. He wanted her to be his.

Fuck.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

She grinned and then proceeded to drag him into the shop while Nat laughed.Bucky, it seemed, had accepted that the little werewolf was staying with them. Bucky chuckled and let her drag him into the shop, though she quickly let go of his hand to go build her bear.

“You have a crush” Nat informed Bucky quietly while Gwen was having her fun building the teddy bear, within sight, but out of hearing. 

Bucky shoved Nat in the shoulder like one of the guys."Shut up." He grumbled at her.He then asked: "you think she's crushing on me too?"

Nat laughed again. “Of course she is. You saw how possessive she got of you. And she keeps checking to make sure you’re in sight. _And_ she wouldn’t buy a dress for Tony’s party next week until I swore you’d love it,”

Bucky blushed, then full panic set in. Shit! The party, he had totally blown off. He hadn’t been planning on going.He didn’t have a tux or a suit for it. "Nat, I didn't get a tux for it! I had no intention of going before now!”

Nat smirked. “I already ordered you one,” she told him warmly. It wasn’t like she didn’t know his size. “It’ll be delivered to the tower in plenty of time”

"When? When did you order it?" He was relieved but now trying to make sense of it all.How had she slipped away and when had she ordered a tux for him?And how had she gotten his sizes?

“After we bought the dress. While you were trying to keep a leash on her in the bookstore I went to the tux place,” Nat replied with a shrug.She didn’t bother answering his unasked questions.She’d already reminded him it was her job to know things.

He growled at her choice of words. "I'd never leash her,” he snarled.

She gave him a look. “I didn’t mean it like _that,_ ” she grumbled at him, annoyed that he was being this overprotective. 

Bucky calmed down when he realized she didn’t mean it. "Sorry… it’s just… Did you know it’s Hydra's fault that she can't fully shift back to human? It just makes me angry, how they did her. It’s not right.It’s not fair and that sweet wondering girl didn’t deserve it.

Nat nodded. “She told us after you went to bed. While she was telling us werewolf lore. Which is why Wanda donated her hat and skirt so she could come out with us safely.” Nat was doing everything in her power to make sure the girl was safe.

"Do you think she'll be happy, at the compound?" Bucky asked in a non-sequitur.He needed to know she’d be ok. 

Nat nodded again as the little werewolf was coming back over to them, buckybear cradled in her arms. “I think she definitely will be,”

He looked up at her, as she approached them. Noting that the bear had pants, but no shirt on. "Where's its shirt?" he asked her curiously.

She laughed “The arm ripped when I tried to put the shirt on,” she lied fluidly.She was a good liar, but Bucky was friends with Loki. “I have a replacement in the bag.”

Bucky knew that wouldn't happen. "Bullshit. You're a bad liar,” he teased.He wouldn’t tell her that she was good at it.

She huffed. “Cheater. That’s _my_ trick,” she whined. Her cheeks turned pink, since Bucky wasn’t letting her get out of giving him a real answer. She braved a hand on his chest to stand up on her toes and whisper in his ear: “Maybe I was fantasizing about how you’d look without a shirt while I was making him, James,” she purred before she dropped back to her feet, shy and nervous that she’d overstepped.

His widened. But flirting with her was so much fun. And it was so easy.And he was very glad he’d worn a looser pair of pants.He leaned towards her ear. "If you ask nicely, maybe you could see it for real,” he purred in her ear.He then kissed her temple. It was too forward, but he didn’t care. He needed to touch her and shower her with affection.

She smiled up at him. “I’ll have to keep that in mind,” she said warmly and took his hand again so they could head home.

Bucky didn't even care if Nat had witnessed his small kiss. Gwen had let him kiss her without rejecting him.

He was on cloud nine


	11. Chapter 11

A few days passed during which Bucky and Gwen were scarcely ever apart.They were getting to know each other, flirting too much, and annoying everyone who just wanted them to kiss already. Seriously, there were bets going on about how long it would take for the two of them to finally get together. 

They all knew that she wasn’t going to be moving out of the tower, even when she was cleared by medical.After Gwen had settled in a little bit and had gotten comfortable, she was called to the medical bay for her physical. 

Bucky was waiting for her nearby.He couldn’t get his mind off of her and was trying to come up with a plan for courting her.He was trying to give her space, to let her be a person now that she was free from Hydra, but they kept ending up together.She kept insisting that omegas liked being around people.He’d have to figure out what that meant at some point.He didn’t mind, though.He enjoyed her company.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream of fear and pain coming from the medical room he was sitting outside of.Gwen’s fear and pain.He jumped to his feet and started for the door, only to have apetrified panicked, mostly naked, little werewolf fling herself into his arms.Bucky’s arms wrapped around her, holding her safe and wanting nothing more than to kill whoever had upset her enough to run out of the room sobbing while wearing nothing but a sheet.She sobbed and trembled in his arms.

A man in a white lab coat followed her out of the room, clutching a bleeding, broken noise.That told Bucky more about her personality and temperament than anything else could have.She was beyond terrified and had still only struck out just enough to get away.She could benchpress a bus and still hadn't fought.She wasn't a fighter by nature and Hydra hadn't beaten it into her.

Somehow Hydra hadn’t ruined her gentle spirit.

"Shhhhh. Gwenie, what happened?” Bucky asked her gently as he held her in his arms.He glared over her head at the doctor, demanding an explanation, though he knew all he would get out of the doctor was a lie.

"She went crazy" the doctor insisted, growling through his pain. 

The others had come running at Gwen’s shriek and Stark wondered what the hell kind of doctor had been sent by the service he bought when he arrived at the scene.He _thought_ they needed a physician instead of relying on Banner, but he’d apparently been wrong.Nat stomped in all five feet of tiny rage and decked the doctor in the face.No one tried to stop her “We _told_ you she's a rape victim," she snarled at him while Gwen clutched onto Bucky, sobbing into his chest.

Stark was pissed and made a few calls. He didn’t know what happened in that room and wasn’t sure he wanted the details. Steve restrained the doctor while Friday did a bit of research.It turned out that the 'doctor' was a former Hydra associate. "Nat, take him to the interrogation room. He has some talking to do,” Stark said when that information was disclosed.He turned to Bucky and Gwen. "A female doctor is on her way now, one who Friday vetted. She’ll meet you in the other med room,”

Nat and Steve made sure the 'doctor' made it to the interrogation room with way more bruises than he started the day with. Way, way more bruises.

Bucky half-carried Gwen into the exam room and tried to set her on the bed.It was difficult since she was shaking so badly.A line of fur had sprouted down her spine, clearly an indicator of distress.It took effort on her part and being surrounded by Bucky’s scent for her tears to slow.Bucky noticed the line of fur along her spine and petted it and smoothed it down, soothing her.

She looked up at him, her eyes finally clear of panic."James?You came?" she asked him softly.Her years of abuse at Hydra had told her that no one would come help her if she screamed. 

Bucky wished that question had come in a private setting in a different circumstance.He kept that information to himself, not wanting to scare her away.“Of course I came, doll.I was waiting just outside the room as promised,” he reminded her.

"Thank you," she said softly, curling herself in his arms.He let her, willing to do anything to help her. 

Which didn't help the new doctor perform any kind of exam when she arrived.

Bucky looked up when the female doctor arrived.She had been warned about what happened and looked over the pair appraisingly.She didn’t want to deal with a panicked werewolf if she didn’t have to. She was used to working with the team and their strange abilities.She should’ve been called in the first place. 

It seemed the wolf had calmed so she spoke to her.“Gwen, dear, you need to let Sergeant Barnes go so I can examine you.You’ll come to no harm, but he cannot be in the room,” the doctor told her gently.Gwen’s fear spiked again and she whined like a kicked puppy.Bucky got brave and kissed the top of her head between her wolf ears. 

“It will be alright, darlin’,” Bucky told her. “I’ll be right outside the door,” he promised. Gwen nodded and stepped out of his arms, extremely reluctantly.Bucky left her to wait impatiently outside the door.He knew she’d be back in his arms the second the exam was over, but that didn’t make him any easier about leaving her when she was so afraid.So he sat in the chair outside the door and tried to be patient for the long wait until Gwen’s exam was over. 

She escaped the room the moment her exam was over and she was dressed again.Well, mostly dressed.She was only wearing jeans and the tank top she wore under her shirt.Bucky couldn’t help noticing her lack of attire, even as she curled herself in his lap and clung onto him like a lifeline.Bucky focused on comforting her.

Not on how her tank top clung to her body.

Not how her nipples could be seen through her thin tank top.

Not how her chest felt pressed against him.

Not how his pants had become uncomfortably tight. 

He focused on comforting her instead.

He cuddled her in his arms and soothed her, stroking the line of fur down her spine as her tail swished over his legs.He held her like that until the line of fur receded and she got the wolf under control.

"Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers wishes to know if you would like to help with the interrogation,” Friday announced, interrupting their tender moment in the hallway.

Bucky nearly growled at the interruption.He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the asshole who had hurt and terrified his Gwen, but she needed him more.So he finally replied.“"No, but thank you."He was always best to be polite to the AI.

Gwen looked up at him confused."You don't?" that didn't seem like him.He was so protective of her, she didn’t think he’d give up the opportunity to hurt the man who had hurt her. 

"I'd rather be with you. You need me more. They can handle it,” he reassured her.“Besides, I might accidentally kill the scum,” his words ended with a growl worthy of a wolf.

She nodded and cuddled back in his arms contently.That sounded much more like her Bucky."Protective alpha," she purred fondly. 

Bucky smirked and stood, lifting her in his arms as he did, to carry her to their floor.He was conflicted, though, to take her to his room or hers?He smiled warmly at the small, surprised, noise she made at being lifted into his arms.Her arms wrapped around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder, content and trusting him. He swore never to do anything to break that trust.He finally decided that she’d feel safer in her own room and carried her there.He sat on the bed with her still in his arms.She didn’t even try to move off his lap, content to stay curled in his safe, warm arms.She shifted to snuggled better, her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around him.

Bucky couldn’t help noticing his pants getting tighter by the movement she made. He let out a strangled groan, though he tried to fight it. 

She looked up at him concerned."I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Or am I too heavy?" she asked quickly and started to move to climb off his lap.

He groaned again. "No, you're not hurting me. I'm..." he was afraid of scaring her.He hadn’t told her about her effect on him, or about how much he wanted her.

Before he finished that sentence she was off of his lap and she saw the issue, his pants were straining against the bulge in them."Oh..” she said softly, pulling her eyes away from the impressive-looking bulge in his pants.

Great, Bucky’s secret was out.

She was going to run from him.

What was he going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of previous rape in this chapter.

Fuck!

She’d seen his erection.

It was rather hard to hide with how much his pants were bulging. 

Weeks of effort lost.

He’d been working for weeks to keep her from seeing the effect her presence had on his body. Loki had hypothecised that there was some pheremonic quality to omega werewolves.Bucky just knew that he cared for the little wolf he’d met a few weeks ago. And had romantic feelings.And other more physical reactions as well.

Obviously.

As that was his current problem.

How was he supposed to deal with this without scaring her away?She was a rape victim.He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ push her. 

Laugh at himself.

That was the only course of action.

So he laughed at himself, a big booming laugh, meant to reassure her, to relax her.“Oh?” he asked between laughs.“You finally see what you're doing to me, and that's all you say?" he teased, his voice careful in its teasing.He didn’t want to scare her.He was making light of the situation and not pressuring her. 

She laughed, the tension eased with his words and his tone.Bucky relaxed that his physical response to her hadn’t scared her.The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared away.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to do much more than kiss her.

She smirked at him and Bucky wondered ever so briefly what was up with that expression.He was dumbfounded by her next words."Were you expecting something more along the lines of 'would you like me to help you with that little problem'? " she teased, back to easy flirting with him.Back to more than easy flirting.He saw it in her eyes.She was curious and he thought he saw interest in both him and a pleasant experience with this activity. 

He stuttered, surprised by her words, by her more earnest flirting, by her blatant interest.“Well, no, I'm not going to expect that from you. You're never obligated to give me pleasure,” he told her the last part firmly.He refused to pressure her, or to be with her in any capacity if it was because she felt obligated to be with him.

It was the fact that he hadn't pressured or forced her that she was able to relax. It was his fervent insistence that he wouldn’t pressure her that she was able to stay relaxed and flirty and curious.She wanted to know what this experience was _supposed_ to feel like.And she wanted it with him.It was fast, yes, but they’d spent so much time together in the past few weeks, that it felt like she’d known him for months or years instead of weeks.

She smirked and let a finger trail down his chest, leaning up to breathe in his ear, acting on instinct, but watching his reaction to see if he was truly interested, or if it was just his penis that was interested.She wanted the entire man, not just the penis part.“But you wouldn't say no, would you, James?" she purred.

Gods, his real name purred from her lips like that… he didn’t have words for what that was doing to him.

He gulped, her hand was inches away from his belt. "Never,” he whispered breathlessly.He watched her eyes, watched her emotions, watched to see if this was what she really wanted. 

She left her hand on his chest for a moment and leaned in, she was shy and tentative, but leaned in all the same to press her lips softly to his. The kiss was perfect, her lips were soft and gentle on his. She was timid, but relaxed into the kiss when he didn’t hurt her. 

He should have stopped there, but his lips parted as he kissed her, his tongue lightly touching her lips, an invitation if she wished to take it.Her lips parted, her tongue carefully exploring his mouth, dancing with his as she kissed him more deeply.Her hand trailed down his body, exploring, testing the waters, purring in the pleasure of the gentle, safe, activity with a man she trusted.

He wouldn’t hurt her.

And he would make sure whatever they did she was comfortable with and wasn’t hurt.

Her hands explored his body, eventually stroking over his clothed erection. Bucky’s hips bucked on reflex and he fought to keep his movement as gentle as possible. He wouldn’t stop her unless she was clearly uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to scare her either. 

He moaned, feeling like he was suffocating in too-tight clothes. 

It was hard to keep control with his passions rising like this.

She smirked into the kiss, breaking it briefly as her hands worked his belt. ”Someone's eager,” she teased before she kissed him again, diving deep into the kiss. She freed his erection with one hand and began to stroke the soft skin of his cock agonizingly slowly.

He moaned softly at the freedom and relief as his erection was freed and moaned louder, encouraging her as her hand stroked the sensitive skin.

He nipped at her lips and opened his eyes to meet hers.Nipping at her lips, he opened his blue eyes, to meet her eyes.He was expecting their usual brown.Instead, they were the bright blue of a wolf.

She leaned in and trailed kisses down his jawline as she continued her slow stroking of his cock.She nibbled on his ear before she moved to the pulse point on his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive spot there, listening to his moans as she increased her speed and attention on his erection. 

Bucky was close, so close, but wanted to give her pleasure as well.He wouldn’t leave things one sided, but he didn’t know what she would be comfortable with. He tentatively, slowly, slipped his hands under her tank top, caressing her skin.She stiffened for a moment, expecting pain instead of pleasure, but relaxed when he didn’t hurt her.When he was sure she was ready, he slid his hands up her body to cup her breasts and circle and flick her nipples.She purred loudly in pleasure and moved to kiss him properly again, stroking him faster and harder, urging him towards his release.

He gently pushed her back. "Baby, it’s not fair for me to cum, unless you do too,” he explained to her gently as she sat back on her heels, looking confused as to why he stopped her. 

She tilted her head in confusion and asked the wrong question. "You're not enjoying it?" she finally asked as if that were the problem.

He smiled crookedly, his grin betraying how much he really was enjoying it."No! I was! I just want you to enjoy yourself too." He leaned towards her, licking her neck, under her ear.

A shiver went down her spine and she moaned softly at the positive attention, tilting her head and purring for him, leaning back in towards him. He lifted her by the hips, so she was straddling one of his thighs, hoping to give her some pleasure, some friction, in an unthreatening manner. 

One of her hands started running through his hair as she leaned in to kiss him again, winding her fingers in his hair as her free hand trailed back down his chest. Between kisses he lifted off his shirt, then, after pausing to make sure she was ok with it, lifted her top off as well, leaving her perfect breasts exposed. 

She admired his bare chest for a moment.It was a very impressive sight and she fought back the urge to mark that perfect skin.She wanted to sink her fangs into his skin and claim him as hers, but it was much too early for such things.This was already moving so fast.She kissed him lightly and then trailed her kisses down his neck, licking the hollow at his throat before she kissed that delictable skin she wanted to bite.Instead, she kissed down his chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue as her soft warm hand went back to working his erection.

He fell back against her soft bed, taking her with him. His leg between hers moving more, trying to give her release as well.

She continued her ministrations, moving to capture his mouth with hers when she could sense he was getting close.He kissed her back, his leg rubbing more as he was on the edge. "I'm close, are you?" He asked, wanting to satisfy her.He wanted to bring her pleasure too. 

She pulled back and looked at him with confusion and a hint of frustration in her eyes.What was she doing wrong? Didn’t he enjoy it?Did he not want her?Should she stop? She liked the kisses and touches and his gentleness.Even with the metal arm, he was so gentle and careful."I don't understand what you're asking,” she finally admitted softly, her voice a soft whine that nearly shattered his heart.

He realized something then.

Something he should’ve known, but somehow he hadn’t connected the dots.

She’d been a rape victim.

She’d been abused and terrified and hurt.

Of course she’d never had an orgasm before.

Or at least hadn’t understood what happened when her body had betrayed her if she had.

She hadn’t ever known that pleasure and known it to _be_ pleasure.

He would just have to fix that, now wouldn’t he?


	13. Chapter 13

When Bucky realized that she’d never had and orgasm, he knew he needed to put that to rights.He also knew that he couldn’t move too fast with her.He didn’t want to scare or hurt her.He finally came up with a game-plan and pulled her in for another deep kiss.She relaxed into him with a purr, sinking into the kiss.She trusted him, trusted the broken soldier with the tragic past.He wouldn’t break that trust.

He carefully rolled them over so she was on her back under him and kissed her gently until she calmed again, reassuring her that she was safe with him.He wouldn’t hurt her.He kissed down her jaw to her neck and smiled when she tilted her head back for him.She was purring in pleasure as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive spots on her neck.He trailed his kisses down her body and licked and kissed her breasts, fondling them with his hands as his tongue licked over the sensitive flesh. 

She was soon squirming and moaning with pleasure under him.

She was also purring so loudly that he wanted to lay his head on her chest and listen to it rumble.

Instead, he trailed his kisses down her chest, her stomach, and finally stopped at her waistband.He shifted a little to unbutton her jeans.“Is this ok?” he asked her gently, watching her carefully for the slightest hint of a lie.She nodded her reply and lifted her hips to help him as he slid off her jeans and slid them off of her, tossing them to the side.

She reached up to stroke his hair, her hand trailing down his shoulder and arm. She was nervous about this, but he hadn’t hurt her and he clearly wasn’t about to.

Bucky sat back a little to look over the beautiful mostly naked woman in his bed and he couldn’t believe he had gotten lucky enough to find her. He saw that her panties were damp and assumed that she, while being a doctor and of course knowing how babies were made, didn’t quite understand why.Though that wasn’t important at the moment.He rubbed his flesh fingers over the thin material and she moaned softly, moving her hips to meet him.He looked her in the eye.“Can I take these off too?" he asked her gently.He would ask permission for every step.

Consent was sexy and he was damn sure going to make sure he had it.He would stop the moment she said she was uncomfortable with something. 

Luckily, now wasn’t that moment.She nodded again.“I trust you," she told him, her voice husky with pleasure.She had felt the other emotion before when she’d gone through heat, though she hadn’t truly associated it with desire, though that’s what it was.She’d never felt it outside of her heat until now.

Bucky pulled off her underwear and tossed them aside too.He kissed her stomach, kissed lower, kissed her mound. He stroked her skin gently, stroked the hair that covered her mound, let his fingers explore her skin while she was relaxed and purring under him.He shook off his pants and boxers quickly and laid next to her on the bed. "Can I put my fingers... inside?" he wasn’t quite sure of the phrasing of the question, but he hoped he was clear enough. 

She looked confused for a moment as to why he would want to, but nodded easily enough. She was a bit distracted watching his very handsome body lying next to her on the bed and couldn't help trailing a finger down his chest.She’d seen plenty of naked men, but Bucky was definitely one of the best specimens of male she’d ever seen.She saw how hard he was, how large and how much girth he had. 

It was intimidating, but she couldn’t focus on that as his hand returned to her folds.He slid a finger inside of her, testing how tight she was.He absolutely didn’t want to hurt her. His finger slid in easily.She tensed for a moment, but relaxed with a soft moan.When she had, he slid a second finger into her.He slid his fingers in deep, curling them to hit the pleasure points inside her.She gasped at the feeling of pleasure, squirming and becoming impossibly more wet around his fingers.He worked them in and out of her, gently at first, then increasing his speed as his thumb stroked her clit. 

"Cum for me, little wolf,” his voice was husky as he played her body like an instrument.His free hand moved and he stroked her tail, tugging on it gently as he stroked the soft fur.She cried out in pleasure as she came undone, her core constricting around his fingers as pleasure crashed over her.He kept rubbing her clit gently as she did, making her body spasm as he extended the orgasm as long as he could, giving her orgasm after orgasm until she was a panting exhausted mess under him, just from his fingers alone. 

She finally came down from the high, gasping, she looked up at him with dazed, half-lidded, pleasured eyes.Bucky would never forget that intimate expression and he wanted to give her cause to have it again and again.“That was amazing," she managed to purr.

He chuckled and knew he had worn her out, sating her with pleasure and exhausting her with a wonderful first orgasm.He had succeeded in his goal.He wanted this to be a pleasant experience for her and he felt he had succeeded.He wasn’t upset that they weren’t having intercourse this time. He could move slowly so she’d be comfortable with him. She’d wanted to experience pleasure and felt safe with him, so he’d provided her with as much pleasure as she could handle. He also knew that she was too worn to finish what she had started.He lifted his wet fingers to his mouth, licking them clean and tasting her juices.

He then moved his hand to his cock, intending to finish himself off. She stirred from her daze she he did. She remembered that she hadn’t finished him and was afraid that he’d be angry she got him all excited and didn’t finish him.It was hard to think through the haze of pleasure and exhaustion and her body felt all limp and loopy. She made a small distressed noise.

He smiled warmly at her, pleased that she cared, but wanting her to calm.He was just glad that she was so pleasured.He and his hand were perfectly capable of finishing him off, she’d done more than enough and he wasn’t going to ask it of her, especially when he’d done so well wearing her out.“Shh. Gwenie, I can do it. But if you want, you can wrap your hand around it to help,” he soothed her gently.

Her panic ebbed and she accepted his compromise.She turned to face him, propping herself up on one elbow.Her other hand wrapped gently around his erection.She stroked him gently, while his hand worked himself hard and fast.His hips stuttered as they both worked him, though it was her soft hand and gentle touch (exhausted though it was) that had him gripping the sheets and moaning. His body tensed and his breathing hitched.She stroked him a couple more times before his cock throbbed.His hips bucked as his hot seed spilled over his stomach.

She purred and kissed him softly when he came down from his pleasure.“Happy?" she asked him softly as she curled up against his side to lay her head on his chest.She was fading fast now that they were both pleasured. 

He nodded and smiled. He wanted more, but had to go slow with her.“Very happy, darlin, now get some rest.That many orgasms at once is bound to wear anyone out,” he told her warmly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.He pulled the blanket up around them to keep her warm and smiled as she dozed off, safe, warm, and beyond happy in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky slept with Gwen curled in his arms until Friday spoke, alerting the pair that dinner was ready. They both woke at the announcement. Bucky didn't jolt, though Gwen did. She sat up in the bed in one movement and blushed when she realized she was naked in a bed. And she was shared said bed with a man who was equally naked. And. And they'd just done…things… fun things, but still.

What would happen with their relationship now? She hadn't just wanted something based on sex. She pulled the blanket up and held it to her chest, watching him nervously. She wanted desperately to know where things went from here, but didn’t know how to begin to ask. Bucky gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently. He knew her experience before him was violent and against her will. He hoped that his experience with her had been more pleasurable. Much more pleasurable. He never, ever wanted to hurt her.

Gwen gave him a smile as she considered his question. "I'm alright," she reassured him. She pondered what else to say. "That was fun," her words were simple, but held all the reassurance he needed. It had been beyond fun. It had been perfect. She just didn't have the words to explain to him how she felt.

"You were amazing," he told her warmly, relaxed by her words. "And you are beautiful," he added, remembering the sounds she had made and how beautiful she’d looked the previous night. That wasn't helping the situation or his libido any. He definitely needed to get that under control before he scared her. Scaring her was the last thing he wanted.

She smiled warmly and reassuringly. At least she wasn't offended by his body's reaction to her. It wasn't like he could control it. "You were amazing. That was amazing," she added and leaned in to kiss him softly. She looked a little concerned when she pulled back. She had to ask, had to know now before this got any further. "That... this..." she paused, restarted. "Sex isn't the only thing you want from me, is it?" she asked in a small scared voice. She hoped it wasn't. She didn't think that was something he was capable of, but she wanted it clarified now, before things got too far.

He scrambled up to a sitting position. He couldn't believe she would think that. Hadn't he made it clear that he cared about her? "No! Not at all!! If that was the case... I'd have done more... earlier." He tried to explain, sounding horrified she could even think that, though his words were coming out wrong. So very wrong. But she was always so understanding. Maybe she would understand this time.

She sighed in relief. "Thank god," she said and hugged him, kissing his cheek before the little wolf climbed out of bed without a stitch on.

Bucky couldn't help staring at her as she dressed so they could go to dinner. She was lovely, so very lovely and he wanted nothing more than to pin her back on the bed and fuck her.

He shook those thoughts from his mind.

Dinner.

Dinner was the important thing.

Eating whipped cream off her body? That was dinner, right?

No!

Real dinner.Not girlfriend. 

He climbed out of the bed and threw his clothes on before he could get distracted again.

And then he saw her tail swish over her bare backside as she bent to pick up her clothes from the floor to dress again. 

She caught him looking and gave him a warm smile when she was dressed again. She was a werewolf and used to casual nudity.Bucky would have to get used to it too. She moved to him and stood up on her toes to kiss him. He rubbed noses with hers, before kissing her passionately. She giggled at the eskimo kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him well before she dropped to her feet again and took his hand. "C'mon, James, we don't want to miss dinner!” He was getting used to hearing his name on her lips. It always made him smile that she insisted on calling him by his real name. 

He let her drag him with him, following her lead. God, he was like a lost puppy. Somehow he couldn’t convince himself to care.

Loki gave Bucky a very knowing smirk when the pair entered the cafeteria. He raised his glass in a salute that luckily the little wolf didn't see. Bucky glared at the prince. If she thought she was just a trophy, he'd lose her.He would lose her in a heartbeat if she thought she was just a trophy or a conquest. He couldn’t let her see Loki’s teasing.He couldn’t risk losing her over his friend being an ass.

Luckily, Gwen was tempted by the steak selection they had that night and was evaluating the offerings and didn't see Loki's knowing smirk.Bucky flipped Loki off, as he got in line after her. Loki chuckled, but decided to behave for now.”You're getting used to eating what you want, right?" Loki

Gwen smiled up at Bucky. "I am," she agreed, filling well over a plate with food. With almost everyone here being super soldiers or gods, it wasn't strange at all that most everyone had more than one plate at dinner.That, in turn, made her much less shy about eating like a wolf.

Bucky reached her chair first and pulled it out for her, making the little wolf blush at the kindness. He sat beside her, his thigh brushed against hers. She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. Her thigh touched his the entire meal and her foot rested on top of his. Nat laughed, "Barnes, any closer, and she'd be sitting in your lap." Bucky didn't know if he should get mad or not. So he waited to see Gwen's response.

Gwen giggled. "He might like that,” she replied, sticking her tongue out at Bucky. He _would_ like that, too much. And then he would be inappropriate again. And that was why she didn't end up on his lap. Once was all she could handle that day.

*

They were adorably cute with each other over the next couple of days, and the team teased them mercilessly for it. Or teased Bucky mercilessly. No one wanted to make the omega cry. Things went on as normal until near midnight one night when a storm was raging outside. Gwen jolted awake, terrified and went to go find safety in the dark.She knocked timidly on Bucky's door, but her knock was eaten by the storm. So she slipped inside, not realizing an intruder in his room might trigger Bucky's PTSD.

Bucky woke when he heard his door open and click closed. The sound was supposed to be quiet, but Bucky had always been a light sleeper.He laid there, eyes closed, listening to the footsteps of the intruder.

Gwen approached on bare feet, not wanting to startle him if he wasn't awake and made it next to his bed. She wasn't wearing anything but a shirt stolen from his dresser that went down to her thighs and her underwear.It was typical sleepwear for a shapeshifter.

Bucky heard them, tiny light steps approaching his bed.He waited until they got closer. Closer.He grabbed the figure with his metal arm and tackled the figure. It was tiny, he realized as he straddled its body. 

Tiny?

Who would send a tiny assassin, besides Natal’ka, and she wouldn’t be killing him. 

He scrambled off the figure and flipped the lights on. She had shrieked in surprise and fear when he tackled her. No assassin would shrieked in fear. She scrambled to her feet to run, but stopped with a whimper when the lights came on, ruining her night vision.

Bucky stared. For what felt like an eternity. His scrambled brain tried to figure out what happened.He assessed her, in his shirt, with her hair messed up. That wasn’t helping his brain any.“I'm sorry. You should be careful. Most of the team is like that." He shook his head.Blaming her wasn’t helping.“I’m sorry, Gwen, I’d never hurt you,”

She whimpered and nodded, too lost for words to apologize. She took another step towards the door and cringed with a kicked-puppy-like whine when there was another crash of thunder.

Bucky couldn’t have that. He couldn’t have her afraid, especially not of him.He scooped her up and tucked her into his bed.He turned the light back off. "I'm really sorry." He tried to soothe her. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I was afraid and-" she broke off at the next boom of thunder and looked like she was going to bolt for somewhere else to hide. He tightened his arms around her, hauling her into his lap.

"You did nothing wrong. I'll try to help you through the storm." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, hiding in his safe strong arms. “You need anything else?" He asked her gently.He’d get her whatever she needed to feel safe.

She shook her head. "I just need you," she said softly.

The pair were joined by a sleek black cat, who despite arriving in a shimmer of green magic, would never admit it was Loki, and who would never, ever admit to being afraid of the storm. He curled up next to Bucky in a ball, which meant Thor wasn't home to move the storm along. Bucky soon felt Lokitty's purring and scratched behind his ears, trying to bring the scared cat comfort. Soon cat and wolf felt safe and were asleep in Bucky's bed, the wolf in Bucky's arms.

Bucky laid awake, listening to the storm, feeling Gwen twitch in her sleep after loud cracks in the sky. She whined softly in her sleep at each boom of thunder, nuzzling Bucky.

"Is this where the cuddle pile is hiding?" asked a small voice of a little witch from Bucky's doorway.

Bucky laughed. "I guess so. Lokitty's on the pillow, Gwenie is in my arms. You're welcome to cuddle the cat,” he told her.Wanda slipped into the room and into Bucky's bed, cuddling the Lokitty in her arms. Loki was teaching her magic, so of course he liked his student and didn’t mind being cuddled by her.

"Thor isn't home," Wanda said softly as she settled in where it was safe

"I surmised as much. I'm just waiting on Steve now." Bucky commented.

Wanda giggled. "He can't be scared of storms!” she protested innocently.Steve was Captain America, he couldn't be afraid of anything.At least not to teenage logic.

Bucky laughed. "He was a 5 foot-6 guy. He had asthma and depression as a child. He still has his old inhaler.Hell, I still carry an inhaler for him though he hasn’t needed one since the serum.”

Right on cue there was another person at the door. “Hey Buck, you doin’ alright?" asked Steve from the doorway. Of course he was pretending to check on Bucky, instead of admitting he was seeking comfort for himself.

Bucky chuckled. "No Steve, not at all. I've convinced the others that I need protection from the storm." He said it with a smile in the dark.

Steve laughed too. "Guess I better add another layer to your protection then," he said and entered the room.Bucky expected that his bed would collapse one of these nights.Steve shoved Bucky over so Bucky was in the middle of the bed, Gwen in his arms, Wanda and Loki on one side, Steve on the other. Poor Bucky. Stark was going to have to get him a bigger bed one of these days.They all settled into sleep, safely cuddled against the super soldier who wasn’t afraid of storms.

Nat and Sam stopped by the next morning when they saw the door ajar.They both peeked in to see what was going on, and make sure everyone was ok.

And then proceeded to take a shit ton of pictures. 

" Wake up! Sun-up!" Sam announced with glee.

Every single person in the cuddle pile (and one grumpy cat) groaned at the interruption and opened their eyes at the Nat and Sam in the doorway.

The glares just intensified that the pair were so perky and awake.


	15. Chapter 15

The cat hissed as he stretched from Wanda's arms. Wanda giggled while she and the grumpy cat left the room.Nat came in and grabbed Steve by the ear to drag him out of bed. “Up and atem soldier. We have a mission” she told him with a grin. She loved being able to tease the soldier. Steve groaned and growled at her, but agreed to leave. 

Finally, Bucky was back alone with Gwen.He kissed her fuzzy ear, which made her giggle as her ear flicked, brushing softly against his face.Bucky smirked and nibbled on it, gently. She made a soft delicious noise in response. “Careful, I bite back” she purred, teasing him.

"This isn't even biting, technically,” he protested, as his hand slid up her body to cup her breast through her shirt.

“Thought you needed some advanced warning,” she teased, shifting positions to straddle his hips, making his stolen shirt ride up her thighs. 

Bucky would definitely not complain about her stealing his clothes. He moaned softly. He already had morning wood. She was gonna feel how hard he was!He didn’t want to scare her away. "Baby, I'm not sure you're aware of how close I am to being inside you. Thin boxers and..." his hips bucked as she kissed his neck. "Are you even wearing anything underneath that?!" It sure as hell didn’t feel like it.

Gwen laughed.She could feel how hard he was and it didn’t bother her. “Just panties from that fancy lingerie store Nat insisted we visit,” she replied with a teasing smirk. Ergo how thin and silky said parties were.

Bucky bit his lip. "Fuck, are they the red ones? Nat teased me, saying you chose red to match the star on my arm."

She shook her head. “Sorry, these are black. I was saving the red ones for Tony’s party tomorrow,” she admitted a bit sheepishly.

Bucky groaned in anticipation and flipped them over so he was on top. His erection pressed against her.She squeaked in surprise at getting flipped over, but trusted him.”That's even better. Wait, were you going to come to my room tomorrow night?"

She blushed and nodded shyly. “Unless it would be a problem? Or you didn’t want me to…” she wasn’t expecting an invitation, but she was open to it.

He nuzzled her neck, nibbling on one of her human earlobes. "Of course you can come back,” he purred, wanting to reassure her. She made a soft delicious noise for him, tilting her head back so he could reach easier.Bucky's body rocked against hers. He sucked gently on her neck as his hands pushed up the shirt she was wearing.Her hips rocked up to meet his and she gasped and moaned in pleasure as her hands ran down his bare back.Bucky paused his actions.“Babydoll, you're sure about this? I don't wanna hurt you." He wanted to make sure she consented.

She purred under him, melting at his touch. “I want this. I want you,” she clarified. Even after all she’d been through, she found that she wanted this experience with this man.

Bucky pushed his boxers off. Then began to finish undressing her small form.She looked much more fragile than she was, especially considering she was a werewolf, but even after only such a short time, she was looking much healthier than she had.

Gwen leaned up to kiss him eagerly and Bucky was distracted from his thoughts as he kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth slowly. He propped himself up on his elbows to keep from squashing her.She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him just as deeply. Bucky moved a hand down her body, lightly caressing her skin. He rubbed her clit, getting her ready, sliding a couple of fingers inside her.She moaned softly, wet for him quickly as her hips lifted to meet him, to make things easier on him

"You promise to tell me if you feel something you don't like?" He need her complete consent before he continued.

“Yes, I promise” she replied obediently.

Bucky removed his fingers from her core, sucking them clean when he had. "Hmm, you taste good. Let me get a condom." He reached for one from the endtable and rolled it on. "I'm going to try this slowly." He thought if he talked her through it, it would help keep her from getting scared.

She was surprised he thought she tasted good, but his skin did too of what she’d kissed and nibbled on.She nodded along and watched as he went to get the condom, trying to keep from getting in her own head. He wouldn’t hurt her.She knew he wouldn’t hurt her.

He crawled back to where he had been, lined himself up and slid gently inside her.Or as gently as he could, given his size. She tensed for a moment, fear in her eyes, but she relaxed again after a moment. “It’s alright” she reassured him.

"I can stop, if you want me to.It’s not going to be easy for me to stop later." He warned that it would be much easer to stop at this point than if he got going. 

“No, it’s alright. It was just…” she searched for a word “tight at first,”

"I'm not small, by any means."

She giggled. “I see that” she teased warmly. 

Her laughter made him feel more confident. He pushed more, at halfway, he pulled back some. His breath labored from keeping his control.

She tried to relax. It was still tight, still stretching her, but he wasn’t hurting her and she knew he wanted her to enjoy this too. Bucky rockedback into her, a little more each stroke. "How are you feeling?" He looks down at her, lovingly.

She smiled warmly up at him and stroked his cheek. She gasped and moaned deliciously as hisstrokes rub against the sensitive spots He fondled her clit off and on, not wanting to over stimulate her. He thought it was the best time to admit it. He was in love with this beautiful creature. As he bottomed out, he moaned from her tightness. He kissed her shoulder, wanting to show appreciation to her.

She licked and nibbled on his ear when he did with a soft moan at how full she felt, but it didn’t hurt, not with someone she trusted and loved.

Bucky wanted to make love to her. He was soft and gentle in all his touches. Except for some of the bites and hickeys.

And he’d been warned that she bit back and he had a few hickeys and lovemarks to prove it. She was soft and warm under him. She left hickies trailed in his skin and as he came inside her she bit into his neck with her sharp canines, marking him around the impressive hickie there. It was low enough that the mark would be hidden under a shirt, but he wasn’t going to forget it was there either. 

The bite made his hips stutter as he rode out the orgasm. "Wow, that was... beyond what I'd hoped for."

She came down from the aftershocks of her own orgasm with a soft moan and dazed eyes. “That was perfect,” she purred softly.

Bucky pulled out from her gently, then went to his bathroom. He cleaned up and brought a damp washcloth to clean her up. She watched him leave, confused as to what he was doing, but too dazed and melty to question him. He took the warm cloth to her wet and swollen core, gently cleaning. He shhed her soft whimpers as she was sore down there, though she did have to admit it felt good to be clean. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He tossed the rag to the clothes bin. Then crawled up to hold her.

“Just sore” she reassured him sleepily, curling into his arms.

He pressed a kiss to her hair as he held her in his arms.He let her nap, they could have brunch later.

She slept in his arms, her head resting on his chest as she snuggled into his warmth. She looked so tiny and fragile. She had such warmth, peace, and joy about it and it was infectious.

Bucky made up his mind, when she woke, he was going to tell her.

He would tell her that he loved her.

Bucky kissed her forehead. Truly content for the first time that he could remember in recent history.


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen woke from her nap with a small soft adorable noise and smiled up at Bucky when she realized she was wrapped around him.Bucky gave her a warm smile.“Morning, Gwen,” he teased as it was late morning at best.

"Good morning, James," she replied warmly and sat up to look at him properly, wincing a little as she moved.She wasn’t expecting to be so sore.

"You're hurting. Is there anything I can do?" Bucky didn’t like seeing her in pain.It upset him to see her wince.Especially when he knew that he was the cause. 

She shook her head. "Just a little sore" she reassured him with a warm smile.She reached for the shirt she had been wearing as pajamas, not comfortable with casual nudity. Nudity was common when there was a purpose for it, like shiftings forms, but just being naked wasn’t comfortable.Once it was on, she settled against the pillows propped against the headboard.She looked at the mark on Bucky’s neck and touched it softly, looking concerned."I'm sorry, that looks like it hurts,”

Bucky shrugged, "I barely feel it now. It was kind of a turn on earlier." He admitted with a blush.It was something that would’ve been shameful back in the day to admit to liking, especially from a female.Of course, Gwen wouldn’t understand why he was shy to admit it now, but she accepted his words easily.

Gwen smiled, reassured and nuzzled his neck next to the mark."You smell like pack now," she informed him with a purr to her tone.

Well that didn’t make any sense.And his limited werewolf research hadn’t covered that.”I what?"

"Smell like pack," she repeated, at his confusion she blushed and added: "Any werewolf you come across will know what we've just done.And that you're taken.” She seemed pleased that any werewolf would know to stay away from her Bucky.

Her happiness and her words made Bucky happy to. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "I am so in love with you."

She lit up in such delight and joy and had the brightest smile at those words. "I love you too,” she told him and kissed him softly.

He was relieved for a moment, then his mind turned to her marking him."That bite. It won't make me change to a werewolf, right?" he asked a bit nervously. 

Gwen shook her head quickly. "No, it won't.Trust me.Hydra tested it enough that we're sure lycanthropy can only be transmitted in full wolf form," she reassured him.It was a valid concern, especially since she was stuck in half-form.

Bucky sighed in relief and nodded, accepting her reassurances. “So about you. I did some research, does the moon affect you?"

She nodded."I have to shift at the full moon," she explained, willing as always to answer any question he had about werewolves .

"So from dusk to dawn?"

She nodded again. "We can shift anytime, but on the night of the full moon we have to stay in wolf form from dusk to dawn,” she clarified the rumors and the false information. 

"What is your wolf temperament like?"

She looked confused."I'm me no matter my form.” That should’ve been obvious.Why wouldn’t she be herself just because she had fur?

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I'm trying though,” he said with a grin, self-deprecating humor always worked.

She kissed him softly."You're not an idiot," she told him warmly. “And I appreciate that you're trying.But, no, I don't turn into a crazed monster or anything when I change forms" she clarified, wondering if that had been his real question.None of them had seen her wolf form yet and she wasn’t entirely sure the wolf would be accepted. 

Bucky sighed into her kiss. "I didn't mean to offend. I didn't know you existed until a couple weeks ago."

"I know.I'm not offended," she reassured him and kissed him again as she trailed a hand down his body, just appreciating him, not trying to arouse him again.Not trying.

He grabbed her wrist, brought it up to kiss the palm of her hand. "Be careful, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She smiled at the soft kiss to her palm.She looked at him innocently."Just enjoying your company and touching you," she admitted softly. Wolves were very physical creatures.

He smiled warmly at his adorable little wolf.“The touching... it's driving me crazy. Crazy with wanting you." He kissed her cheek then got up to dress himself.

She nodded and sat back among the pillows with a contented sigh.She had to admit to enjoying watching him dress.He put on a thin long sleeved shirt and a plaid button up t-shirt over it, with low-rise blue jeans. She noted that his jeans didn't hide the waistband of his underwear and how attractive he looked even in normal plaid. 

She started to climb out of the bed, moving slowly, and trying not to wince since he would worry."I should find something besides one of your shirts to wear"

He smirked over at her. "I have to admit, you're the only woman whose worn my clothes. And it's damn sexy,” he informed her with a cheeky grin.’

She smiled shyly, blushing."It's comforting to be surrounded by your scent," she admitted softly.Wolves had excellent noses and omegas in particular liked comforting things.She reached up and touched the chain around his neck that held his dog tags. It had caught the light and reminded her of her question. "I was curious, do you wear these all the time?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "Yeah, usually. I probably should donate them. They're from the 40's after all…”

She tilted her head adorably.“Donate them?"

He laughed at how adorable she was.”To a museum. There are some who documented mine and Steve's time and work in World War II.”

She smiled brightly. "Seems a waste to give up one of the things you have from before Hydra, but it would be fun to go visit the museum and see their exhibit,“ she replied, thinking of the shocked looks on people faces when Bucky and/or Steve showed up there. It seemed like a lot of fun to show up with Bucky, who was quite noticeable with his metal arm.

"Are you allergic to the metal? Some research said werewolves had issues with certain types of metal." Bucky said, concerned about her.He didn’t want anything around that would hurt his little wolf.

"Only silver.Real silver,”

He thought about it. "What about change, like dimes, nickels, and quarters?” he really wanted to make sure she was safe.

She shook her head."Those are made with copper and nickel. They're fine.” Bucky frowned and touched the dog-tags around his neck, thinking.Gwen shook her head."I wasn't asking because I expected you to give me yours.I was just curious,” she reassured him quickly.

“I didn't think you meant that. Just wanted to make sure they didn't harm you, since I wear them all the time,” he said warmly.

She shrugged "There's one way to be sure,” she said and before he could stop her, she'd hooked a finger under the chain and lifted the tags out from under his shirt, holding them in her hand to examine them.Without pain.Though she wasn't going to hear the end of it for potentially being hurt.

Bucky gasped and checked her hand.“You're brave, but not the best idea." He kissed her palm again, relieved it was undamaged.

She shrugged "It was the only way to be sure" she told him reasonably."It's good that they don't affect me," she added. 

It was then that the alarm went off in the tower.The one that demanded everyone to go out on a mission. 

Which meant that Bucky would have to leave the little wolf.


	17. Chapter 17

Now what was Bucky to do with her to keep her safe while he was out?He hated leaving her alone, but he needed her to be here and safe."You have your Buckybear, you're welcome to be in my room as much as you want,” Bucky tried to give her options and an idea came to him and he fished in his pocket. “You can go to the theater room, here's the key. You can have roam of the place." He didn't want to leave her alone, but he had to. 

"You're leaving?" Gwen guessed, panicking slightly at the sound of the alarm.She didn't want him to leave.He'd be in danger out there, or so she guessed by the annoying alarm.

"It’s the alarm to get our attention for a mission, some kind of danger the Avengers need to take care of,” Bucky explained to the confused little wolf.

She nodded, then looked up at him confused and concerned."Shouldn't I come?" if she was going to join the team, going to live there with them, shouldn't she go on missions too?

Bucky absolutely did not want her joining them.She wasn’t the fighting type.He also didn’t know what kind of training she had, but she would be woefully unprepared for this mission."We know you're strong, but you're not ready yet,” he told her gently.

"You shouldn't go alone," she said with a soft whine.She sounded like a kicked puppy when she whined like that and Bucky hated it. 

He smiled reassuringly. "Even if we have special missions, we're assigned by our strengths and qualities. I’ll be just fine,”

”Come home safely" she bid him softly.She hated letting him go, but knew there was no choice.

He kissed her nose and ran out the room to catch up with the others.

She went to her own room to get dressed in comfy jeans, a t-shirt, his hoodie, and fuzzy socks, since he was overprotective and whined when she didn't wear socks.She kept her phone with her and made her way down to the common room with its comfy furniture and Jarvis screens and she could watch the mission there with Buckybear in her lap.She was moving really slowly, sore from the morning's activity. 

*

Loki smirked knowingly at Bucky when he arrived to the debriefing room."Have a fun morning with the little wolf?" he teased with a mischievous grin.

Bucky stepped on the god’s toes as he walked by him to take a seat. "Don't talk about her that way. Be respectful. If she over heard you... she has super hearing too."

"And she is not here," Loki replied, grumbling at having his toes stomped on. They were in the debriefing room and the wolf was in the common room with plenty of walls in-between. “If you wish for people not to know about your actives, you may wish to hide them better,” he added nonchalantly.

"I wasn't trying to hide it, just don't want it sounding like she's just a victory,” Bucky grumbled. 

Loki raised an eyebrow.Goading his friend was such a fun pastime, especially when it was so easy. "She is not?Does the great stoic soldier have feelings?" he teased.

"Of course I do. Does the Prince fear thunderstorms?" Bucky shot back.

"Absolutely not," Loki replied sourly, instantly grumpy that Bucky would bring up the thunderstorm.

Cap got their attention and told them about the mission, forcing them back on track.Some group of monsters and such attacking downtown.And they needed to head out immediately to stop them. Usual day in New York.

Bucky nodded, getting ready, getting his guns and knives. "Loki, why are you trying to ruin my mood?" he asked as he geared up.

"Never said I was," Loki replied, his armor shimmering into place. "I was simply going to congratulate you. You got defensive for some reason," he replied with a shrug."I was going to offer to leave an illusion to keep an eye on your girl while you're out..." It was clear that Bucky’s bad mood was making him less inclined to help.

Bucky sighed. "She has the AI and the staff. I just don't want her to feel weirded out. Your illusion, would be for her company?"

Loki shrugged. “I was thinking more puppy sitter, but...yes, I can keep the puppy company. And be pleasant” he added since people thought him a pain in the ass or some such nonsense.

Bucky nodded, “Thank you." He tried to focus on the mission and not on the werewolf he was leaving behind.

Loki’s eyes flashed green for an instant. He then made a face. “Why is she such an incorrigible cuddled?” He whined. “I should not have made a corporeal illusion.” Jarvis pulled up an image of Bucky’s little werewolf curled up on the couch with a black wolf, watching the Jarvis screens, her arms around the wolf’s neck, Buckybear in her lap.

They made their way quickly to the mission.

Bucky laughed. "Had she been facing away from me, she would have cuddled Lokitty during the storm."

Loki grumbled something and instead of answering, proceeded to kill the next monster trying to attack them instead."Let's finish this quickly so your little omega can go back to cuddling _you,_ ” Loki grumbled, though he couldn't honestly say he hated it.

Bucky smirked. "As long as it's an animal form, I'll not stop her from cuddling with you."

Loki laughed and slaughtered another monster. “Of course you wouldn't.Because then she might look sad and _that’s_ just unacceptable,”

"You wanna be the cause of her unhappiness? I don't think so."

“You tend to punch whoever made her unhappy first and ask questions later, so no” Loki replied with a smirk and another dead monster.

"Even if that weren't the case, you're not as mean as you pretend to be. Especially not to someone who's never mean to you,” Bucky pointed out as they fought.

Loki inclined his head. “Very true. And the little omega is nothing but kind to everyone”

Bucky tilted his head, “Omega? What's the difference between that and beta?"

Loki rolled his eyes “Don’t you read? Omegas are little submissive darlings that the pack protects. Like your girl. Betas aren’t the leaders, aren’t the aggressive male personalities, but are somewhere in the middle of the alphas and omegas.”Loki smirked, taunting Bucky with the knowledge that he had and Bucky didn’t.“Since you apparently don't read, I will also enlighten you that the darling little omegas go into heat on occasion,"

Bucky blushed at the last part. It never occurred to him. He probably should ask her when that was going to be to he would be prepared. "I didn't know they were real, in my defense. Not everyone can be an insufferable know it all, like you, old man." Bucky smirked as he teased the thousand year old god.

Loki shrugged. "I like to read and you can't blame me for being insufferable when you are asking me questions," he reminded his friend. 

Finally the last of the monsters were dead and they could go home.Loki moaned the whole way back about wanting a shower as he was covered in monster blood

"At least it's green and black, your colors,” Bucky teased in reference to the monsters’ blood.

Loki rolled his eyes and used a newly learned Midgardian rude gesture. "It is sticky and disgusting" whined the peacock of a god.The second they returned to the tower, he disappeared up to his room to bathe. 

The black wolf had vanished from the couch, where it had been practically strangled by the nervous werewolf.Bucky took a seat beside Gwen, running his hand through her long hair.She hugged him tightly around the neck as soon as she saw him return."James! You're home! You're ok? Not injured?" asked the worried little wolf.He had a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing needed a doctor, though he thought of something that might make her feel better. "Well, the medical bay said I'm good. If you want to give me a second opinion, I'd much prefer your diagnosis."

She sat back and nodded.Her expression and demeanor changed as she looked him over to that of a professional.She frowned at one of the cuts on his arm."Sloppy work on the medbay," she grumbled and grabbed one of the first aid kits that existed all over the tower.She worked with gentle caring hands and carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound.

He shrugged. “They're just too dependent on my healing, I guess." He let her care for him, trying not to smile stupidly as content as he felt.

She huffed. "Healing or no, this wound should've been bandaged. It doesn't need stitches luckily," she commented while she worked.Her hands were gentle and soft on his and she worked with long familiarity of practice. She smiled warmly up at him. "There, much better" she told him when she was done.

"Great, glad you're so well trained in the way of medicine." He hugged her, kissed her cheek, doting on the little wolf.

She hugged him back. "I'm glad you're ok" she told him, letting him hear how nervous she’d been.

"I'm hardly ever majorly hurt. My metal arm is a shield, as well as useful."

"Good, I don't like the idea of you being hurt," she told him softly and nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent.

"I'm not fond of being hurt either,” he said with a smirk.He then paused before he asked a much more important question. “So, about the gala tonight, would you be my date?" Bucky knew he was doing things backwards. He hadn’t even taken her on a real date yet.

She smiled warmly up at him.She'd assumed they were going together, but it felt wonderful to be actually asked."I'd love to!I've never been on a date!” she admitted and lit up with such excitement that Bucky’s heart warmed.


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky walked Gwen up to her room that afternoon with plenty of time for them both to shower and get ready for the gala.He kissed her outside of her bedroom and went into his own to shower and get dressed.Gwen took a long time to get ready for the gala. It was her first time getting so dressed up and Lady Loki actually came by to help her with her hair and makeup, for which she was forever grateful.

During Bucky’s shower, he still thought of her, his useless stupid brain not being able to get her off of his mind. Which led to him cumming from images and memories of the morning prior.

He was looking forward to this gala, to seeing her in a lovely dress. Which had never happened to him since Hydra.He usually hated Tony’s parties.

Steve came to bother Bucky, opening his door without bothering to knock.He never bothered, just assuming he was always welcome, and he was generally right, though Bucky would have to warn him to be careful if things continued with Gwen.“Buck, you're coming to Tony's gala, right?Nat said you were..." that didn't mean Bucky hadn't changed his mind since. Steve hoped he was coming.He grinned when he saw that Bucky had shaved and was now fighting with his bow tie.Steve chuckled."That answers my question.Need a hand?"

Bucky looked at Steve with a desperate pleading in his eyes.. "Yes, please! My first official date with Gwen and I'm so nervous,” he admitted because it was Steve and Steve knew him better than anyone.Back in the day, Bucky wouldn’t have been nervous for a date, but a lot had changed thanks to Hydra.

Steve chuckled and tied Bucky’s tie for him. He’d had to learn to get good at tying ties since he came out of the ice.Besides from the military of course.“Don’t be nervous, she loves you already. The reason I came to talk to you is that there will be press there and we’re not telling her to hide what she is,” Steve warned. Bucky was completely comfortable with her uniqueness and didn’t mind her ears or tail, though he wondered how the public would take it. Probably just think she was a mutant, as they did Wanda. He would hope for positive thoughts, and hoped they wouldn’t scare her or be rude.They would probably think her a mutant, but the team wanted the public to know she was there and part of the team.

“Stick close to her side in case anyone tries anything,” Steve told him, leaving the werewolf to Bucky’s care.

Bucky scoffed, "I usually do. Tonight my attention is on her. That's why I did this." Pointing at his face and indicating his stupid dressy outfit.

Steve nodded. “I figured, but I thought you could use the warning that the press will be there and we are announcing her as part of the team,” Bucky was ecstatic about the dance and could care less about the press. He couldn't wait to see this mysterious dress she was wearing… and maybe those red lace panties.

Steve chuckled. “You’ve got it bad, Buck” he teased his friend when he realized that Bucky really didn’t care about anything he was saying.

Bucky had been daydreaming about his werewolf and gave Steve a sheepish look. "Yeah, I do. I told her this morning, before the mission, that I’m in love with her." Bucky was ecstatic, but a bit afraid that Steve wouldn’t understand or wouldn’t approve.

Steve gave him a warm smile, instead. “I’m glad for you”

"Maybe you and Sharon?"

Steve shrugged. “Maybe someday.” He wasn’t in a rush to get into a relationship.He just wasn’t in that space yet.

"You're a great man, no matter who who choose, I'm happy for you. I want to see you happy too."

Steve smiled at his friend. “I’m glad you found someone Buck, you deserve the happiness and I’ve seen how happy you’ve been with her,” Bucky blushed. "I'm that obvious... thanks for not teasing me about it."

Steve laughed. “You’re that obvious” he teased. He had long since finished with Bucky’s tie. “I should finish getting ready. Just came by to warn you about the press,” Bucky nodded. "Thanks for that. I'm just hoping she's not scared off by them."He didn’t care about them himself, he was worried about Gwen.

Steve laughed. “I doubt she’ll have eyes for anything but you,” he reassured Bucky before he left to finish getting ready himself.

Bucky waited until he was sure he had given Gwen plenty of time to get ready before he walked out to the hall.He went across the hall and knocked on her door, hoping his nerves wouldn’t show.

The door opened and Gwen stood there in a gorgeous floor length red dress. It was elegant, but still clung to her curves. Her hair was done in an updo, leaving her neck exposed. And her makeup was done subtly, but beautifully.She broke into a bright smile at his appearance. “You look so handsome” she told him, meaning every word as men in formalwear were gorgeous.

A light blush overcame his cheeks. "You're stunning. Did you choose that color because of me?"

It was her turn to blush a little. “Nat said you’d like the dress,” she said a bit shyly.She’d hoped he liked it.

He didn’t like it. 

He loved it.

Red was his favorite color. And the low neckline, he could see most of her, just high enough to hide her rosy nipples.Clearly she wasn’t wearing a bra.She was small enough that she usually didn’t. Her ears were perked and adorable and the dress had been altered to accommodate her lovely tail.

She was adorable, gorgeous, and sexy all at the same time and was busy admiring how handsome he was in the tux Nat had chosen for him. “Your goddess friend was useful for once,” she added with a smirk. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Lady Loki kindly did my hair,” she explained. 

Bucky nodded and made a mental note to thank Loki and try not to be jealous of him. Hopefully Loki hadn’t seen more of his Gwen than was appropriate.He didn’t want to have to kill the god.Loki was one of his few friends.Even if he was a little shit most of the time.

“Shall we?” Gwen asked, taking a step closer to Bucky, a step out of her room.

He offered his metal arm, which was sleeved. "My lady."He had _some_ manners after all. 

She smiled and placed her hand on his arm. She looked so excited and adorable.Bucky leaned down to kiss her forehead, then her lips.She returned his soft, gentle kiss before they began walking.She walked beside him gladly, chatting about the characters in the show the pair had been watching and what she thought was going to happen next. It was a nice easy conversation to soothe both of their nerves.

The gala was in a building on the property, but not attached to the tower. He led her across a walkway and paused at the amount of press.She stopped and stared at the wall of press, shocked and scared by how many there were.Steve had mentioned there’d be a few, but this was _way_ more than a few.Bucky tugged her gently, taking her to a side door that was protected from all of the press. She gladly let Bucky lead her to the side door, grateful the press hadn’t found it, or been able to get to it, sensitive to her unease. "Loki cloaks these side doors, so only we can see and find them,” he explained to her as he led her inside.

She nodded, accepting the explanation with gratitude. “He’s useful to have around, even if he can be a bit of an asshole,” granted, Loki was usually nice to her, but he’d defenestrated Tony again just that morning. 

Bucky winced, between shock of her cussing and her attitude toward his friend. "Never heard you cuss, little one."

She laughed. “It does happen on occasion. Though not around Steve he gets grumpy.”

"Which honestly, Steve is a hypocrite. I love my brother in arms, but he used to cuss too. A lot.Until he was made a military mascot."

She giggled. “I figured. By the end of World War Two, the word ‘fuck’ in the army simply meant ‘hey guys a noun is coming’ people seem to forget random useless history facts like that,” she replied.Bucky laughed, he liked her using cuss words. It made her seem more attainable. Not as perfect, and yet even more amazing. “And you have to admit, useful as Loki is, he can be a little shit when he feels like it. Though he’s nice to me” she added before Loki got killed by her comments

Bucky bit back another laugh. "He gets thrilled by the attention. Even bad attention.Poor guy had it rough before us,”

Gwen nodded, understanding that sentiment. “That makes sense,”

They entered the venue and Gwen stopped in shock and awe of the beautiful place with all of its lights and decorations.The lights and her rapt attention made her even more beautiful than she already was and her excitement was a nearly tangible thing in the hair that wasn’t good for Bucky’s libido. He was tempted to sneak her into a bathroom and take her, but he knew she'd probably never approve of such an idea. He was surprised at the idea too. 

Poor Bucky getting such inappropriate thoughts. It didn’t help that the way the dress was designed there was no way she was hiding a bra under it, so all she had on underneath were those tantalizing red panties.At least, he imagined she was wearing those tantalizing red panties.How he wanted to get behind her, press his body to her. Lift that dress, slide those panties over, and slide into home. He wanted to pull and pet her sensitive tail while rutting in her until she came. Then cum inside of her.

He shook his head, thinking those kinds of thoughts was dangerous.

He had to behave.

Thinking that was very dangerous, especially when he considered that she was a werewolf. She sniffed the air delicately when something seemed to have changed about him. She smirked at him. “Interesting thoughts?” She teased, not offended.She was used to alpha types being… interested… in her.

“Maybe." He whispered to her ear, "I want to do naughty things to you in that dress, and out of it too." He kissed her furry ear.

A shiver went down her spine at the whispered words and his kiss to her furry ear. “Do you now?” Her voice was soft, but he could hear the huskiness of desire in her words.

Bucky let his metal arm wrap around her waist, moving slowly down her hip. "Fuck yes, my little wolf."

She purred softly, leaning back into him as he pulled her closer

"Dangerous to give in to me. It might hurt you. And I don't have any condoms with me."

She looked up at him confused “Hurt me?” She didn’t think Bucky was even capable of that. “And I’m on the pill. The doctor found one that will work on me,” she added. It hadn’t come up yet or she would’ve told him sooner.

He groaned. God, she was tempting. Temptation on legs. Short but sexy legs.

"I'm not forgetting how sore you were last time."

“Oh” she had been forgetting that little detail. And didn’t have any words to reassure him on that point.

Bucky noted that she was wearing heels and his mind traveled to how much closer she was to ease into, just with those heels. Bucky wanted to press her against a wall or over a counter. Fuck, she was going to be the death of him, especially when the image came into his mind of bending her over a counter, pulling her panties off, and not giving them back after he’d brought them both.

Bucky hoped an hour was enough mingling, though they were on a date.It was her first date, so he had to make sure it was a good one. “Let's say hello to the team?" he asked, they would be safe for her to be around.

She nodded. “Sounds like a plan” she agreed and the pair made their way into the main ballroom.

Steve made a quick announcement about the new team member and the press had a field day taking pictures of the werewolf.Bucky remembers how the bright lights bothered her eyes. "Everyone, the room is lit enough. No flash on photos."

Gwen gave Bucky a bright appreciative smile.

Oops.

That look towards the Winter Soldier was definitely making the tabloids, especially with her on his arm.After about fifteen minutes of the press, and explaining that she wasn't able to turn anyone, without adding that she could in her full wolf form (they didn’t want to scare the mortals after all), they were finally free to mingle and find food.They spent a few hours at the party and Bucky even started to teach her how to dance.She was lit up in joy and had such a fun evening.Bucky also made sure to stay close to her, keeping her safe from the press.None would approach him.He looked too scary.

Finally, the evening came to an end and Bucky led her back to the side door so they could have more fun back at the tower.He was dying to have her and it had been so difficult to wait all evening to see if she really was wearing those enticing red panties.

He was finally going to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

Gwen let Bucky lead her to the side entrance.She kept her hand firmly on his arm as they walked.Some of the press had used bright lights and flash despite what the team had told them and she was still seeing stars.Bucky noticed her footsteps wavering and how much she held onto him.As soon as they were safely away from the prying eyes of the press, he scooped her up into his arms.Gwen squeaked in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck.She relaxed after a moment and closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to fall in those heels,” Bucky told her as he carried her. It wasn’t even a lie.He really didn’t want her to fall. 

Gwen nodded against his shoulder, not bothering to lift her head.“Thanks. The lights they used were too bright” she said, letting him take care of her.

Bucky loved that she trusted him so much, enough to take care of her and carry her to safety.“Of course, doll.May I take you to my room?" He was in desperate need of her, but he wouldn’t press if she wasn’t in the mood for him. 

She nodded again. “You May” she agreed easily. “I can walk through,” she reminded him, assuming she was heavy to carry, forgetting that he was a super soldier for a moment.And assuming the walk back to the tower was longer than it was.Her memory of the trip was skewed by wearing heels and going to the same place.

Bucky laughed.“Ha, nope I'm not putting you down until it's on my bed,” he told her, teasing the little wolf in his arms.

She giggled and cuddled better in his arms. “Overprotective alpha,” she teased him warmly.

He smiled at how adorable she was. “Overprotective and overwhelmingly horny for my omega,” he said with an impish cheeky grin.

She giggled. “You like the dress then?” She teased with a purr.She didn’t mind his flirtations at all.She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, even if she didn’t want sex with him.

"No, I love it. I'm fighting the urge to rip it off,” he replied shamelessly.“It would be such a shame to tear it."

She giggled again and nuzzled his neck. “Nat said you’d like it” she purred.

"She gets to help pick any dresses meant to surprise me with." He kissed her forehead.

She giggled. “She’ll be thrilled,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek, nipping at his ear playfully.

Bucky walked faster. He felt his body was on fire with desire for the wonderful woman in his arms.Finally, they reached the elevator. He kissed her passionately, dragging his teeth over her lip. She kissed him back with a small moan of pleasure, purring into the kiss while he held her in his arms.

He walked down the hallway. "Are you sure about letting me make love to you?"

“Yes, James” she reassured him. She knew why he was so careful and appreciated him for considering her feelings and her past.

Bucky melted when he heard his real name on her lips, not just the nickname that everyone called him by. He entered his bedroom and closed and locked the door before he laid her down on the bed. He melted further at the smile she gave him and how lovely she looked in that red gown.

He quickly tripped down to nothing, hoping she was getting aroused by his figure.He watched her eyes trail his body with a look of appreciation.He heard her soft purr and caught how she squirmed a little in desire. 

Good, he affected her after all.

He moved to her and pushed up her dress slowly, kissing up her legs as he went.He heard her purring his name as she moaned in desire.Bucky nipped at her inner thighs, making her jump in surprise.He purred when he moved her dress over her hips and saw that the silky material of her lacy panties was damp with her desire. He nuzzled the place where they had become wet.

Gwen moaned softly, her hips bucking a little as she squirmed at the attention. “James~” she mewed, squirming in desire.

Bucky pulled her panties down slowly, teasing her some as payback for her teasing earlier in the day.She lifted her hips to help him, her hands clenched in the blanket under her.Bucky pushed the dress the rest of the way off of her, his hands grazing her chest as he did.She leaned up and stole a kiss as he was pulling the dress over her head. 

His hands slid down her body slowly, enjoying her soft skin and beautiful form as he caressed her.She purred softly and reached up to stroke his hair as she leaned up to kiss him.He kissed her well before he slowly kissed down her body, pausing at her breasts to give them special attention before he continued down the line of her body.He licked at her core, wanting to taste her.His turn would come. 

He licked her folds, determined to make her cum twice that evening.

She had tried to sit up to kiss him as he was kissing down her body, but he had urged her gently to lie back, just wanting her to enjoy the pleasure he was giving him. She squirmed in desire, moaning at the new feeling of pleasure and laid back obediently.

Bucky thought if he got her to orgasm first, it would lessen her chances of discomfort during and after fully making love to her. Plus she would experience the joys of two orgasms in one evening, which was always a plus.He reached up and flicked her nipples with his thumb as he used his tongue inside of her.She gasped, making such delicious noises under his ministrations.He smirked before he started to suck and nip gently at her clit. 

She moaned so wantonly.“James!” She cried out in pleasure as he worked.

Bucky smiled against her flesh, loving all of her reactions. He added his cold metal fingers to push into her gently. His tongue working her clit.She gasped as the cold metal inside her. It was a strange sensation but she was so lost to pleasure that she came almost immediately, her body shuddering in pleasure as her core throbbed against his metal fingers.Bucky lapped at her juices before he rose, wiping his face and hand off. He rubbed his throbbing erection against her. Each rub gave friction to her clit and folds.

She came down from her orgasm and smiled up at him, though was soon moaning softly at his rubbing against her.She sat up, moving to straddle his lap to kiss him deeply.He hadn’t been expecting it, but didn’t mind at all."You want to ride me?" he asked.The position would give her more control and he wouldn’t deny her anything that made her feel more comfortable. 

“I want to kiss you” she told him and returned to her task of kissing her Bucky. He didn’t mind at all and put his hands on her hips as he let her explore, doing as she wished with him.She kissed him deeply, then explored his body with gentle touches and kisses that were driving him beyond crazy. His hips bucked; he was on edge. He needed her so badly.

Bucky flipped her onto her back and she squeaked in surprise.Somehow her arms were pinned under her. She squirmed and should have panicked, but instead tilted her head back in submission with a wanton moan when he checked to make sure she was ok. 

And Bucky found out a kink of the omegas: submitting to their chosen alpha.

Apparently he was alpha enough to count.He licked a line from her collarbone to her ear on her neck as his cock slipped into her slowly.She moaned and was so wet that he slipped in easily.He felt the difference this time with how wet she was.He was proud of his accomplishment and rolled his hips into her as she moved her hips to meet him and match his rhythm. He whispered sweet things and praises to her as they moved together.

It wasn’t long before her orgasm crashed around them both, drawing his and milking every last drop from him. 

When he came down from his orgasm, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He hadn't ever done anything so raw. He kissed her softly, showering her in affection. "I love you so much.”

She wrapped her arms around him in kind. “I love you too” she purred, dazed and tired from two orgasms in such a short time.Bucky was saddened, but thoughtfully pulled out of her. He reaches for some wipes, to help clean them up. He was extremely gentle to her.She looked up at him confused. “Why are you sad? Wasn’t it good?” She asked with tears in her eyes. She was too empathic.

"Shh, I am not sad about the act. Just... having to pull from you. And I think... I think I have baby fever. Part of me wished you could be pregnant with me. But that's too soon, I know. And I'm not sure if our genetics would allow it."

She relaxed at his reassurances, though had to address his concerns. “No puppies yet. Too soon. But we could. When we chose” she agreed sleepily.

He was surprised. "But it didn't work when..." he couldn't handle saying out loud what Hydra had done to her. 

She shook her head. “It didn’t, but not because of genetics” she reassured him, gently.

"Then why? I'm human too, obviously."

She hissed softly. “I didn’t want their puppies” she snarled softly, though he saw a hint of fang.

She was trying to look scary. Bucky thought she was adorable, even when snarling. "I had no idea you could prevent it. Then why need birth control?"

“Just to be sure” she said, relaxing again and cuddling up with him.

He squinted his eyes. "You want puppies, with me?"

“One day maybe. I’m not opposed to the idea” she said. It was too soon to make that decision, but she wasn’t opposed to it.That was enough for Bucky.

He nuzzled her, gently, enjoying having her in his arms. "How did I get so lucky?"

She nuzzled him back. “I love you too”

He spooned her small form and awaited for sleep to take over, glad to have her safe in his arms, his body curled around her.She curled up and was purring softly as she fell asleep with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Their rest was interrupted the next morning by the alarm going off in the tower, reminding them all that there was a briefing about an upcoming mission.Gwen jolted awake at the alarm, looking around confused. Bucky chuckled and pulled her close, kissing her cheek.“Get used to it, doll. It's a calling to meet in a debriefing room,” he reassured her.

“Me too?” She asked softly, surprised that they would be calling her into this meeting.She was so new to the team.

Bucky kissed her neck. "Yes, you too,” he purred against her skin.It took all of his willpower to let her go, knowing that she needed to get up and get dressed for the meeting.

Gwen nodded and reluctantly climbed out of his bed. All she wanted was to cuddle up with him.Or more than just cuddle.She grabbed one of his shirts to throw over her head before she rushed across the hall to get her own clothes to wear to the meeting.Bucky smiled, loving the sight of her in nothing but his shirt. He might have to buy more shirts. Or let her have the ones that were too tight on him... Maybe it was a good thing Steve kept buying him shirts that were too small. She should also have at least a change of clothes in his room if she was going to sleep there on occasion.Bucky really liked the idea of her having things in his room.

He picked up the dress, heels, and lacy underwear after he climbed out of bed and had dressed. He meandered across the hall and knocked on her door.He smired when she opened the door in her jeans and curve hugging tank top, clearly still in the process of getting dressed.

God, he wanted her again.

He handed her the folded dress and the heels.She took them with a smile and thanks "I thought to fold up the dress and to hand these back."

He dangled the underwear from one of his fingers, teasing her. 

She blushed a deep red and reached up for them.“James!” she protested as she tried to get her underwear back.He chuckled and handed them to her, enjoying how flustered she’d gotten, but not wanting to really upset her.“Thanks,” she murmured.

"You're very welcome, Gwenie." Until she told him to quit calling her that, when alone, he would continue to.And he knew she wouldn’t tell him to stop. He enjoyed calling her that so she wouldn’t deny him.When they were alone.

Gwen turned and set her dress on her bed and grabbed the shirt there, throwing it over her head, tying her hair back as she walked to the door to head down to the meeting with him, her feet bare as usual.Bucky appreciated her appearance, but finally said something about her shoes."Sweetheart, in the future, you should wear shoes to meetings at least. If you're ever drafted to a mission, you'll be more ready to go."

She raised an eyebrow “I thought everyone was against me going on missions,”

“That's because you weren't officially indicted. Now you are,” Bucky explained with a shrug.She’d been accepted as part of the team. 

She huffed and slipped her shoes on. “Happy?” She grumbled, looking adorably grumpy.She hated shoes, poor thing.

Bucky, however, wasn't used to her attitude and held his hands up in surrender. "Woah. I said in the future. Why are you snapping at me?"

She squeaked and curled in on herself, cowering under his sharp tone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ she said with a puppy like whine.

"You do have a smartass attitude. Luckily I'm not the punishing kind." He winked, misreading her body language.He had thought he could joke his way out of it.He was wrong.

She whimpered softly, wrapping her arms around herself, her tail curled around.

He had only been teasing her. He didn’t realize his words would hurt her so much. “Hey, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. I kinda like that you have some attitude under all that soft and warmth,” he reassured her gently.

Gwen nodded, but didn’t relax, cuddling her tail as she did when she was upset “We should go…” she said softly instead, still afraid.

Bucky had screwed up. He knew it.He saw it in her eyes, in her fear.And he hated himself for scaring her.Gwne was nervous and scared. He said he wasn’t the punishing kind, someone here was? Would he change his mind?

They made their way down to the meeting and Bucky sat next to her, and kept stealing glances at her, wanting to cheer her up.He saw her trying to pay attention and equally saw how shaken she was.

Bucky approached her slowly after the meeting was ofer and they were allowed to leave. "Gwen?” he asked her gently, getting her attention.“I swear I was just trying to make a bad joke earlier. Some people like it rough, men and women. They use safe words to be careful, to not go too far,” Bucky tried to explain it to her, but thought he was making things worse.

She looked so small and scared. “But punishing?” She asked with wide terrified eyes

"There are some who enjoy the pain. Not me, but some cum from it."

Gwen shook her head vehemently. “No, no pain” she told him firmly, fear and old wounds in her voice.

Bucky wanted nothing more than to hold her, but was afraid she'd run.Her tail wrapped around her and she cuddled it, distressed, and haunted with memories of pain.He moved slowly over to her, as he would approach a scared animal.She looked up at him as he did, but didn’t bold.He folded her gently in his arms. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Fuck, I'm an idiot. I've mentioned that before. And ugly idiot."

She giggled and finally started to relax. “You’re not an ugly idiot,” she replied, laughing a little at their in joke.Bucky was nowhere near ugly.And was one of the hottest men she’d ever laid eyes on.


	21. Chapter 21

Bucky was beyond relieved that he had gotten Gwen to laugh, to relax, to forgive him for being an idiot and scaring her.He sighed, full of relief. "There is the laugh I've been missing,” he told her fondly.She finally let go of her tail and hugged him around the waist, giving him a small, tentative smile when she did.Bucky smirked and caught her tail, petting it when he had.He loved her adorable squeak of surprise and her purrs of pleasure as he petted her tail, her eyes half-closing while he did.

He found himself curious about what would happen if he kept it up.He wondered if he kept up with stroking her soft fur and tugging lightly on her tail, if it could make her cum. So he decided to experiment and continued his ministrations.Gwen sagged against him, letting him hold her while she moaned softly at the sensations. 

Bucky enjoyed all her little moans and noises and continued working her sensitive tail.

“James~” she moaned softly and he could hear the desire in her voice

"Oh? Yes my Gwenie? Are you having issues?" he asked too innocently.He knew exactly what he was doing to her.She gave him such the satisfying whimper in reply, her hips pressed against him as he continued to stroke her sensitive tail. 

He smirked and led her back to his bedroom, tugging her with him. She followed so willingly, without question or hesitation.He locked the door behind them, not wanting to be interrupted. "Gwenie, can I make you feel good?"

“Please” she whimpered.

He undid her pants, pulling down her underwear too. He grabbed her wrists with his metal hand, holding them behind her back securely. "Tell me if I'm too rough. Okay?" he asked her gently.He didn’t want to hurt or scare her.This was supposed to be fun for them both. 

“I will” she agreed softly, but she was squirming in desire. Omegas really did have a kink about submitting to their chosen alphas.Even if Bucky wasn’t a real alpha.

Bucky undid his buttons and zipper. His hand slid under her ass, to find her soft folds. Wet, almost dripping. "That's just from my playing with your tail?" he asked in awe.He knew she’d been excited, but not THIS excited. 

She squirmed helplessly against his metal hand while his other hand fondled her wet folds, but she wasn’t going anywhere. “And this,” she admitted softly, indicating her captured wrists.Bucky loved how wet her folds were for him and moved her, bending her over the edge of the bed.He continued to hold her wrists as he pinned her to the bed. 

He slid his fingers into her to make sure she was ready.She was soaked and Bucky grinned as he removed his fingers.He lined up and pressed into her gently, easily and she moaned loudly as he pinned her to the bed.As he thrust into her deeply, he bit her neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for her to feel it. 

He bit her neck, Similar to where his mark is. He thrusts into her, deeply.

She cried out in pleasure, trying to move her hips to meet his, but she was held fast in his grip.He reached under her to rub her clit as he thrust into her.He wanted her to cum first.

He always wanted her pleasured first.

It didn’t take them long to find their pleasure.Her core spasmed as she cried out, milking him as he filled her.

Gwen panted trying to catch her breath. She knew he had filled her as she could feel the liquid trickle down he thighs even before he pulled out.He pulled out gently and turned her to face him.

Before he could move to clean himself up, she dropped to her knees in front of him and was an absolutely breathtaking sight as she carefully licked him clean, noting he’d been half hard already when she started the long careful strokes with her tongue. Bucky was stunned. She was licking the combination of their juices off of him.

The sight of her on her knees would be the death of him.

And what a wonderful way to die.

She licked him clean carefully, gauging if he was ready for a second round from her ministrations of her tongue stroking him.Bucky leaned his back against the wall, trying to keep standing upright. His eyes were fluttering from pleasure.

Gwen smiled and when he was clean, licked the tip of his cock a couple of times, teasing and testing.

"Oh, babydoll! You're getting even with me, aren't you?"

She giggled with delight. “Would I do such a thing?" she asked and licked the tip of him a couple more times before she gently took the head into her mouth.

Bucky wanted nothing more than to hold her hair and fuck her mouth. He had to hold himself back.He didn’t want to hurt her or scare her away.She took him in inch by slow inch as she sucked and licked at him, eventually taking him in all the way to the hilt."Oh fuck! You can do that?" He was in heaven, her throat was constricting around him.

She moaned softly in answer as she eased back an inch or two just to take him all again.

Her moan, sent vibrations up his shaft and it felt divine.His hips began to move, of their own accord.

She moved to match his rhythm, sucking on him and taking him deep in her throat, moaning softly at each deep thrust as Bucky was losing his mind. "I'm not going to last much longer."

She made a soft noise of assent and continued her work.She enjoyed making him lose his mind.He made the most delightful noises. His hand in her hair made her moan softly.He finally gave in and pulled her onto his dick, fucking her face. He was moving faster, so he didn't cut off her airway.

She gasped in surprise, but gave him a very delicious wonton moan as he fucked her face.His hand kept her head in place and she couldn't help the moan of desire at submitting to her alpha.Even if he wasn't a _true_ alpha.

"Gwen! I'm cumming baby,” he warned as his hips lost their rhythm as he began shooting into her mouth.She swallowed every drop of what he gave her and licked him as she eased him back out of her mouth.He released her hair when she had cleaned him. 

Gwen was surprised when Bucky pulled her up to kiss him.Surprised that he didn’t mind the taste of his cum in the kiss.She eventually broke the kiss and looked up at him. "You liked that?" she asked him softly.

He looked into her beautiful eyes with no hesitation. "Hell yes. Best blow job ever. But I've not had many to begin with." He was hinting at his own inexperience.

She smiled brightly "I'm glad" she told him warmly, glad to have made him so happy.


End file.
